Prince of Beasts
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: Naruto recovering after the Mizuki incident gets a little surprise when a princess with a short temper and the power to talk to animals just appears in his apartment. Life just got a whole lot weirder for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own Naruto or to love ru

A.N.

Okay to any continuous readers I'm going through and cleaning out my stories and working on a small focused grouping system. Many are going on Hiatus until I finish another some are going up for adoption. For now the update trio will be my to-love-ru crossovers since those are what got me started and since they're just generally the most fun to right. Some hiatus stories may get a sporadic here and there update but that is all.

Three things to note. One Naruto is fourteen at the start, both to fill out the plot hole of him failing twice and graduating with his own age group and to make him closer to Nana who I'm assuming is around fourteen or fifteen herself based on darkness, also it puts him in a middle ground that makes both slightly older and slightly younger harem members a little easier to believe. Two this will be a harem which will consist of three to five girls no more since the main is Nana the fairly normal one it might not even be a full pairing but just a list of girls after Naruto. Three there is a poll for teams on my page.

* * *

A small ship was drifting towards the surface of a blue planet. Inside was a girl in a red and black striped dress with two pink pigtails and bright purple eyes with a black spade tipped devil tail. Who had two major problems.

"Out of fuel and their ships closing in." She said. "Well how do I get out of this?"

**********************************Scene**********************************************

In a forest a teenage boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes in a pair of orange pants with an orange jacket with blue shoulders and sleeves. He was leaping through the forest with a large red and green scroll. He was snickering at how easy it was to grab what should have been one of the best guarded scrolls in the entire village. He landed in a field with a small shack and opened the scroll.

"Okay what's on this?" He said still laughing to himself. He looked at the first technique on the scroll. "Bunshins. um okay what else?"

He flipped through looking for techniques. He found next to nothing he could do but he stopped at one.

"Senjutsu training." He read aloud. It looked interesting but he wouldn't be able to in one night. He grinned having planned for one scenario. He pulled a scroll, some ink and a paint brush out of his inside pocket.

He quickly copied down the method and found something else of interest under clan techniques that he also copied before stashing everything something called "Ikimono Tedzika no Jutsu". And just going back to the first technique which was the only he could hope to accomplish that night.

****************************************Scene****************************************

Back on the ship the girl had started to look through the ship for something that would help. Her escape from the ship had to be buried somewhere in this mess. She sighed.

****************************************Scene****************************************

Naruto huffed as he fell back smirking at successfully having completed the technique. Then he heard a sound behind him. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Iruka sensei!" Naruto said excitedly jumping up.

"Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing?" Demanded the scared chuunin.

"The make-up exam." Naruto said slightly confused.

"What make up exam?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki said that if I stole the scroll and learned a technique from it I'd graduate." Naruto said with a mixture of worry and confusion.

Iruka looked worriedly. "Mizuki."

"Naruto good job you pass now give me the scroll." Said the voice of Mizuki as the white haired chuunin landed on a branch.

"Mizuki what are you doing?" Asked Iruka. "Naruto don't give him the scroll."

Mizuki looked over to him and a moment of worry crossed his face. "Naruto would you like to know a secret?"

"A Secret?" Naruto asked.

"The secret about why everyone hates you." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki don't!" Iruka shouted.

"Fourteen years ago the village was attacked by a Kyuubi no Youko." Mizuki stated. "It was too powerful to be defeated by any conventional means, so the Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal it in a newborn."

Naruto started to tremble and asked. "What?"

"That baby was you. You are the Kyuubi no Youko!" Mizuki shouted with a deranged smile. He then reached back and unslung a large shurikan on his back. He started to twirl the enormous shurikan overhead. "Now die monster!"

Naruto didn't even register as the enormous shurikan flying at him. Iruka jumped in front of the whirling blade and took the hit for Naruto. Naruto came back from his shock seeing Iruka taking the hit for him.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked nervously.

Iruka said. "Naruto grab the scroll and run."

Naruto slowly returning to reason quickly got angry as he realized that one of the few people to care about him was just hurt, by a man that tried to kill him. He raised his hand and crossed his fingers in what would eventually become his signature.

"Naruto run!" Iruka ordered.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and a cloud of smoke formed.

As it cleared it revealed hundreds of clones surrounding them. "You hurt Iruka sensei!" Naruto said glaring at the white haired chuunin.

"Wh-What are you going to do about it _dead last_?" Asked Mizuki nervously.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Naruto replied as several clones descended on Mizuki.

Before the white haired chuunin could reach his other massive shurikan the clones had him swarmed beating him from every possible angle at once.

Iruka watched in stunned silence as hundreds of copies of his favorite student mercilessly pummeled his former coworker. After a good several minutes at least of beating down the white haired chuunin Naruto released his clones and asked. "You okay Iruka sensei."

Iruka gave small smile before waving Naruto over. "Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto nodded and shut his eyes. He felt something move around his head before Iruka said. "Okay you can open them again."

Naruto opened them to find Iruka not wearing his hitai-ate. He reached up and felt his forehead ware there was something metal and cloth. He hugged Iruka and was quickly reminded that there was a shurikan in his back. He panicked. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Naruto calm down." Iruka said. "Now send a clone ahead for a med nin."

*************************************scene*******************************************

The pink haired alien had finally found something that she thought might help. She couldn't remember the exactly what it was but she did remember its name "Pyon Pyon Warp kun."

She put it on her wrist and activated it before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and her dress fell where she was standing.

************************************scene********************************************

Naruto was relaxing in a warm bath after running around just happy to get a chance to relax after what happened. He sighed and sunk deeper feeling like he had forgotten something important. Then the water started to bubble.

"What the?" He asked as the water started to rise. He saw a silhouette launched his hands out in an attempt at self-defense. He grabbed something almost perfectly flat and heard a squeak. As the water started to fall he saw what made the noise. An indignant looking naked girl whose chest his hands were planted on.

"You beast!" She shouted and punched him square in the face as hard as she could.

Naruto was knocked out cold. She felt a little bad that she had knocked him unconscious in a tub of water. She dragged him out left him on the floor where he at least wouldn't drown and slipped out to find something to wear.

*************************************scene*******************************************

She found that he was in a one room apartment but at the moment was more worried about being naked then why someone her age appeared to be living on his own. She searched through his closet to find four identical ugly orange jumpsuits. Sweat dropping as she grabbed one she tried to figure out where things went so wrong.

_The pigtailed girl was crouched in a hanger next to another girl with a green and black stripped dress and much shorter hair than her own and a pair of tiny pigtails._

_The red clad one asked. "Momo are you sure this'll work."_

"_Yes now I'll take the one on the right and head one way, you take the one on the right and go another they'll never catch us both." The now identified Momo replied. "It'll get us at least a month off."_

"_Okay." The other girl replied._

Except it didn't work out as planned. As it turned out those ships, well hers at least, where in that hanger for a reason. She sighed and sat down to figure out what to do next.

*************************************scene*******************************************

Naruto woke up a little later wondering why he was lying on his bathroom floor naked with a headache and grabbed a towel before getting up. He tried to recall why he went down in the first place and stepped out to find a girl sitting on his bed in one of his orange jumpsuits.

"Um high." Naruto said.

She was about to say hello when she remembered that he had just seen her naked and groped her chest. So she instead clutched the top of the jacket and glared.

Naruto was still coming to grips with the weirdness and was probably still in shock from the Kyuubi reveal earlier.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said. "What's your name?"

"Nana Asta Deviluke." She replied.

Naruto started to slide over to the closet. "Um could you turn around for a second?"

"Why?" Nana asked nervously.

"Because I want to get dressed. This towel is cold." Naruto said.

She realized he was only wearing that single piece of wet cloth, blushed, and turned around.

Naruto quickly changed nervous about being naked around a girl.

"Okay I'm good." He said. She turned back to him. "Now what are you doing in my home?"

"I don't know I got here with this." She said holding up her wrist.

Naruto moved in close and looked at the small bracelet. It was a small silvery bracelet that vaguely resembled a rabbit head or bug with long antennas.

"It's called Pyon Pyon warp kun, my sister invented it." Nana.

Naruto blinked. "How did that thing put you in my bath?

"I don't know I used it because my ship ran out of fuel in the atmosphere and couldn't escape this planets gravity." She replied.

And Naruto blanked. "Huh?"

"What part didn't you understand?" She asked.

"Everything after "Because"." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

She gave him a flat look. "You don't know what a ship is?"

"A big wooden thing that goes through water." Naruto said.

"Do you know what a space ship is?" Nana asked nervously.

"Nope. The old man might though." Naruto said.

"Old man?" Nana asked.

"Yeah old man Hokage he runs he village." Naruto said.

"Great let's go see him." Nana said things looking up.

"Well he wouldn't be in the office now we'd have to wait till tomorrow." He said.

Nana looked down and sighed. She then looked up.

Naruto looked worried.

"What?" She asked.

"Well I only have one bed." Naruto said worriedly.

"What? How do you only have one bed?" She asked.

"Well I live here alone." Naruto said looking down sadly.

She looked at the sad blond for as he hung his head. Feeling bad about apparently dragging up some bad memories. a quick sigh and she said. "I guess we don't have a choice. We'll have to share for the night."

Naruto looked nervous.

"Well we don't have much choice." She said looking away nervously.

As they seemed to get used to the idea blur burst through Naruto's window sending shards of glass everywhere. Naruto looked as two large men got up from their crouches.

"What? How did they find me?" Nana shouted.

The two suited thugs moved in and Nana looked worriedly. Naruto seeing this reacted quickly. He jumped up and kneed the closest one in the side of his head. He grabbed her hand and jumped out the shattered window. Pulling her close he kicked off the wall of his building. He landed on a roof and moved her into a bridal carry and took off again.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Nana.

"Because you were in trouble." Naruto said.

She blushed at that. He had probably only delayed her from getting grounded but hey he didn't know that. The two wound up near a fenced off forest where Naruto set her in a tree. He jumped down and took a spot in the middle of a grassy field next to it.

She heard a growl and turned to her left. A massive tiger not ten inches from her face.

Outside of the forest Naruto was staring down the two thugs in suits. He crossed his fingers in his new favorite seal.

"What have you done with the princess?" One asked.

Naruto noted that to ask about later but at the moment he was more worried about these guys.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted.

A cloud of smoke blanketed the field. The duo of thugs coughed as it cleared revealing no less than two hundred of the orange clad blond smirking confidently. The two stepped back in surprise. The clones all reached back as one and realized they left their tools back at home. Charging bare handed at the enemy they were relying numbers. The duo recovered quickly from the shock and attacked back. They soon learned that the numbers were all the blond had going for him. They easily dodged the wild sloppily thrown punches and kicks. Crushing clones left and right with ease.

Naruto growled slightly at realizing he had the disadvantage despite out numbering them a hundred to one.

One of the clones wised up and tried to attack from behind which one resulted in Naruto learning one thing. These guys had one more limb than him as a long devil tail smacked away the attacking clone. The last remaining clone he had.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is the princess?" Said the thug.

"Like I'll tell you." Naruto said.

"Very well." The thug said approaching menacingly.

A roar was heard and the trio all turned in time to see what could only be call a pack of tigers, each about the size of horse, attacked from the side. They surrounded Naruto forming a protective wall. A particularly large one landed next to Naruto who was surprised to find Nana riding the beast.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded dumbly.

"Princess please just come back." The thug begged.

"I'll go home when I'm ready." She said. "I want a break from studying so I'll stay right here."

Naruto blinked that was what this was about. It seemed a little extreme to him, he usually just pulled a prank. He never sent a pack wild tigers to chase Iruka sensei off, but hey maybe they were just that boring.

The two definitely looked nervous at being surrounded by the huge cats.

"Now go away and tell chi chi ue that I'll come back later." She said.

They nodded looking scared.

Naruto felt more than a little useless at having the girl he tried to protect having to save him. He was supposed to be a ninja. It was supposed to be his job to protect the princess not the other way around. Even if she did have an army of big cats.

"Wait how did you get all these tigers." He asked.

"I can understand and talk to animals." Nana replied.

Naruto stopped for a second to let that sink in. "That is so cool!"

She blushed a little and looked to the side in embarrassment. "Th-Thank you."

As Naruto continued to gush about how awesome he thought that power was he remembered what had been tugging at his mind since the Mizuki incident. He made a clone leaving Nana completely stunned.

"Go to the field and grab the scroll form its hiding place." Naruto whispered to the clone.

"Ossu." It replied saluting and ran off.

"What was that?" Nana asked a little stunned.

"That was Kage Bunshin." Naruto said proudly. "It makes solid clones."

Her eyes widened. He made a copy of himself out of nothing and talking to animals impressed him.

He started to walk back to his apartment. She sent the tigers back into the forest and followed after him. The two quietly walked back through the streets quietly absorbed in their thoughts.

Nana occasionally stealing glances at him while thinking on how he jumped into help her despite having just met her. She punched him and knocked him out and brought trouble down on him. Her mind flashed back to seeing him in the bath which caused her go bright red. She then looked back at him and seeing him focused, deep in thought, under the low light of night definitely added to it.

Naruto was focused on how useless he felt when he got saved twice in the same night. He was completely helpless twice in the same night. He looked back at the girl following him and then up at the sky wondering what he was doing with his life. He decided right then and there from that moment on he was going to become strong enough to be able to protect everyone else. That he would never need someone else to save him if he could help it.

They reached the building and climbed the stairs and walked into Naruto's apartment. And saw the shattered windows. Naruto sighed; they had to break in right next to the bed didn't they. He started to clean up the shattered glass while remembering if he and anything to put over the gaping hole. Nana feeling a little guilty that she was the reason for it helped him out. After throwing the glass in the trash taking off the sheets and flipping the mattress just in case the tow curled up facing away from each other each planning something different for the next day.

* * *

That was the start of prince of beasts based on the challenge by Dark Mephiles Writer of plant sage check it out. and if you do write look into the challenge.

The poll will be up till I circle back around to this after writing another chapter for at least trouble and a ninja.

Also I'm borrowing one thing from the originator. I need plants and animals and eventually machines to fill out the arsenals of Naruto and the princesses. So I'm using the same method as him and asking for ideas. Naruto's is going to have a heavy nature theme to his style in this including several animal partners much like the Inuzuka or the Aburame clans, and a few chakra manipulated plants, similar to Kurama of Yu Yu Hakusho.

For plants and animals.

Species Name:

Owner given Nick Name (Optional):

What Planet there from:

Appearance (Include height, weight, color etc.):

Who their loyal to (Naruto, Nana or both plants exempt):

Ability's:

Personality (for specific pet's):

For Machines (Made by Lala so go for wacky and non-lethal or it will be ignored.)

Name:

Form:

Function:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of this series, concepts, creatures, or characters are all properties of their respective creators.

A.N. Okay I've decided to end the poll at the end of the week in place of later for two reasons one I need to get final results before I can wright chapter three.

Two I have another poll for this story. One for the harem that I hope to keep up till about the chuunin exams. At the moment the only Human to love ru characters are Saki, Rin, and Aya if you want to see a particular character at least make it to the poll either leave a review, or message me and tell me which character and how Naruto could meet them, the only requirement is that they be limited to civilians. If I get a request with what looks like a reasonable method they will get to the poll.

* * *

Naruto started to stir when he felt something brush his face. He opened his eyes to see a black spade rubbing his cheek. He turned to see someone snuggled into his side. He screamed loudly and jumped back. Nana sat up and rubbed her eyes causing Naruto to slowly start to remember the night before. He looked over to the table and saw his scroll then smiled. Nana yawned attracting his attention causing him to notice that her was hair down.

"She's kinda cute." The blond thought and shook his head rapidly back and forth. "No no no I like Sakura chan. Right?"

"She doesn't seem to return the feeling." A pessimistic voice in the back of his mind said.

"But this girl just met us." A rather optimistic voice pointed out.

"Quiet the both of you!" Naruto thought angrily. Having arguments with yourself, not good. Losing arguments with yourself, that was just pathetic.

"We heard that." The two voices in his head said in tandem.

Naruto grumbled about annoying voices as he started to prepare couple cups of instant ramen.

Three minutes later as the two sat down to their rather unusual breakfast Naruto said. "Okay when we're done I can take you to see the old man."

Nana blinked. She had completely forgotten about that. Though why she was unsure. For that matter why did he bring it up first thing in the morning? Was he trying to get rid of her? And why was she so mad that she thought he might be?

Naruto had simpler thoughts. "Breakfast with a cute girl. Today's off to a great start."

"I agree." Said the optimistic voice.

"She'll be gone in a few hours." Replied the pessimistic one.

"Quiet you." Naruto and his optimistic side told the other.

"You okay?" Nana asked.

"Uh yeah fine. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"Because you keep making faces." She replied.

Naruto chuckled and started eating his meal. Rather than his usual unceremonious slurping he actually took his time and ate politely not that he noticed. He kept watching his guest discretely as she ate her soup. He quietly enjoyed actually being able to have a meal with someone at home. He was going to regret it when she left which he figured would be fairly soon.

Not long after finishing their meal the two left for the Hokage's office. Naruto catching many of the people's reactions to his early morning stroll with a girl dressed exactly like himself did his best to divert Nana by babbling about anything and everything that came to his mind. It didn't work nearly as well as he thought.

Nana for her part wanted to know why everyone was glaring at them. She didn't ask up front. Naruto was talking to her and it would be rude not to at least pay some attention. She was definitely going to have some questions when they reached this Hokage's office. Both were so caught up in their current focuses that neither noticed a white haired man behind them trying to get their attention before being speared by several Inuzuka nindogs.

They soon arrived at the Hokage's office where the glares seemed to go away, but were replaced with people deliberately ignoring them.

"Wait right here I need to go tell the secretary I'm here." Naruto said.

She nodded. As Naruto ran off to speak to someone at a desk that Nana couldn't see through all the paper work the pinkette noticed that people suddenly seemed to acknowledge her presence. At least anyone that wasn't in the room when Naruto stood next to her did. He chalked this up on her list of things to learn about her current host. She had no doubt he'd be looking after her for a while to. It didn't take a genius to figure out this world had no space travel capabilities. It didn't even seem to have telephone lines.

She looked out as a team walked out of the office she assumed they would be going in. It was made up of a brunette girl with brown eyes in Chinese clothes. A boy with long brown hair and white eyes in a tan shirt with several rectangles of cloth holding it shut and a pair of brown shorts. A man with black hair in a bowel cut with enormous eye brows a green body suit that made Naruto's orange abominations seem like high fashion and a pair of orange leg warmers. And a boy who could pass off as a clone the man.

The girl gave him a fairly neutral greeting indicating they probably knew each other. Naruto nodded and glared back at of the boys, she couldn't tell which, before running over to her.

"Okay we can go in now." He said to her.

She followed him as he walked casually into the office shouting. "Hey gramps how are ya!"

And she immediately wondered how close he had to be to this village leader to get away with calling him that.

Then she turned to a tanned old man in red and white robes in a hat four corners one pointing towards the was red with a white diamond with fire written on it in kanji.

He chuckled and said. "Naruto glad to see you're okay. I was worried after what happened with the scroll last night."

"Ah that was nothing you know I'm not going down till I get that hat old man." Naruto replied confidently.

The old man smiled before turning to Nana. "And who is this young lady."

Before Naruto could speak she introduced herself. "I'm Nana Asta Deviluke."

"She's here to ask you about a ship." Naruto said.

"Oh what would a young lady like you need with a ship?" Asked the aged Hokage.

"She needs one to go home." Naruto said looking up thoughtfully for a second.

Nana mean while felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was but it told her to come up with an excuse, any excuse, to stay in town with Naruto.

"I can't leave we're engaged!" She half shouted without thinking.

Naruto and the Hokage stopped cold a turned to her.

"Wh-What do you mean "Engaged"?" Naruto asked.

Nana blushing furiously but not quite ready to stop blurted out. "What we did in the bath last night. Where I come from that means the two are betrothed."

The old Hokage looked at his surrogate grandson and his face visibly showed he was swelling with pride. Naruto was remembering what happened. He turned several shades of red like all the blood in his body was rushing to his head. It apparently then tried to escape from his nose because the force of his nose bleed lifted him off the ground and lodged him in the ceiling.

Nana meanwhile was questioning why she had said that when from the looks of things the blond might not even have remembered.

Just then the door burst open with several Anbu restraining a white haired man in armor resembling some kind of skeleton. One wearing a lion mask said. "Hokage sama this man was found by the secretary listening in on your conversation."

Nana went from red to blue.

"Thank you Tenzou." The Hokage said before turning the man and demanding. "Now who are you?"

"I am Zastin body guard of the royal family of Deviluke." The white haired man replied. "I came here to retrieve Nana sama but if what I just heard was correct that may not be an option."

This caused the rest of the room to go silent except for the sound of Naruto finally getting loose from the ceiling and landing on his butt.

The aged Hokage turned to Naruto. "Naruto. This girl is a princess?"

Naruto sat stunned for a second. "Oh yeah."

The entire room sweat dropped. How do you forget something like that?

Zastin coughed to get their attention. "I need to speak with my king about this. Could you please keep them here till I get in contact with him?"

"How long will that take?" The Hokage asked already worried about an international incident.

"Not long there is a communication relay on my ship." Zastin replied.

"Go quickly this must be settled immediately." The Hokage replied. "Tenzou go with him."

The duo nodded and left quickly. Sarutobi meanwhile was desperately worried what to do. Even if he could afford to hand over the village jinchuuriki he would never hand over his surrogate grandson but the last thing Konoha needed was a war with a foreign power. Even some empire from overseas at least that's what he assumed they were, after all the name didn't sound local.

Naruto was still trying to remember what Nana had asked about ships the night before. Something about space he recalled.

Nana was wondering why she had just shouted what she did. After all it's not like she couldn't have refused the little proposal, it was on accident and he apparently had forgotten until she reminded him.

Less than an hour later and Zastin returned followed by Tenzou who was walking in a bazar shuffle like he had just seen something so shocking it had completely shut down the higher functions of his mind.

The white haired man placed a saucer shaped object on the desk in front of him. A circle of light rose off showing an image of a spiky haired man shrouded in shadow.

"Uzumaki Naruto I here you have managed to convince my daughter to marry you." The man said. "Well normally just having the audacity to try that on my child after only a day would mean I'd kill you."

Naruto turned blue and started to tremble. "However given that she has deemed you worthy and agreed I'll give you a chance."

Naruto sighed in relief. "All you have to do is keep her from leaving you for another suitor until the date I set for the wedding and I'll spare you, fail and I'll crush you and your whole planet for your impudence."

Naruto began to cry small streams of tears before him and everyone else but two had the same thought. "Crush you and your planet?"

"Where exactly are you from?" Asked the Hokage as politely as possible.

"The planet Deviluke the center of the most powerful empire in the galaxy." Stated Zastin.

That was when Tenzou spoke up. "It's true sir. I saw the inside off their space ship."

The entire room except the two aliens went blue, even the Anbu somehow managed to change the color of their porcelain masks. They all then slowly turned to Naruto. How in one night does a single teenage boy, the dead last no less, manage to steal a heavily guarded scroll, learn a jounin level technique, defeat a traitor, and get engaged to a princess from another world. Any one of those would have been weird all of them shouldn't have been possible. Regardless Naruto's marriage was now vital to the world's survival. The irony was not lost on those that knew him.

From the expression on Naruto's face they all guessed he was thinking the same thing.

The Hokage then thought of something else. If they were indeed dealing with an extraterrestrial force capable of taking out their planet. Then they would defiantly have to take better care of her.

"Naruto I believe we have another issue to discuss." The old hokage said. "Could the rest of you please wait outside?"

They all shuffled out. Then the Hokage activated several privacy seals behind them. "Okay we have a crisis to divert and you're at the center of it."

"I'm sorry old man!" Naruto quickly apologized. He put the entire world in danger even he wouldn't deny that was a major fuck up.

"Don't worry you didn't seem to know either so it can't really be held against you." The hokage said. "But we're defiantly going to have to make some arrangements for your new betrothed's comfort."

Naruto nodded this was the one time he would probably listen to anything he was told.

"I'll try to arrange for some better housing for you and the young lady but I need you to distract her from the day while I work something out."

"But she's already been in my apartment." Naruto said.

"I figured as much." The old man replied. "But we need to get her a better place to stay to avoid offending her. Don't worry I'll take care of the rent and bills you just make sure of one thing."

Naruto nodded.

"Do not, under any circumstances, give her a reason to leave you." Sarutobi said. "Consider it your first mission."

Naruto nodded vigorously. He already planned to do that so as to not die.

"Good now while I work that out here is some money. Take the young lady out and get her anything she needs." The old man told him tossing him a wallet. "Send the white haired man in after you leave alright."

Naruto saluted and ran out the door. Zastin walked in a few seconds later.

"What do you what to talk about?" He asked.

"Have a seat." The old man said.

Naruto meanwhile grabbed Nana's hand out the door and started to lead her to the market district. He led her into that part of town and right past a certain flower shop.

Inside the building staring bored out the window was a girl of twelve with long blonde hair in a purple shirt and skirt slit on both sides up to just below the waist and some bandage wrapping for decoration that went by the name of Yamanaka Ino. She was staring out the glass door due to lack of customers. So when she saw her classmate running through the streets hand in hand with a girl wearing his clothes she perked up faster than most people could even move.

"Mom I'm going out!" She shouted rushing out the door without even an answer.

She quietly followed the duo glad she had actually worked hard at stealth in the academy. She saw as Naruto led the girl into a clothing store and then followed her as she went through the aisles letting the girl pick whatever she wanted. The girl went into the changing room and Ino watching from a distance while pretending to shop got excited to see the girl had pink hair thinking it was Sakura. She was a little disappointed when the curtain pulled back to reveal it wasn't Sakura. But she had to give her fellow blond credit the girl was probably a step up from the other pinkette.

The girl defiantly had more style at least she came out wearing a red kimono with an orange flower pattern that was densest near the left hip and thinned out the further you looked away from it and a red sash.

Naruto said something Ino couldn't hear but it must have been a compliment because the girl blushed and looked flustered. The duo left the girl wearing what Naruto had bought for her, again managing to impress Ino. This time Naruto took her to get something to eat. Not at a ramen shop either but an actual honest to goodness restaurant. The girl seemed to have a slowly growing blush the whole time the two were together.

Then completely to their tail's surprise Naruto ate his food like normal human being. She didn't even know he knew what table manners were.

Ino then followed them watching from behind as Naruto led the girl somewhere private. The girl was now completely red. Naruto whispered something to his pink haired date. The girl blushed twice as hard as she was a moment ago and then Ino couldn't see her face any more. Ino couldn't see the girls face because Naruto's head was in the way. When it moved out of the way the girl had an atomic blush that would put Hinata to shame. Which to Ino meant only one thing could have happened.

She ran off smiling to herself. Wait till everyone heard about this. Naruto had actually taken a girl on a date and did well. Why did she ever doubt the brilliant Uchiha when he bet Naruto could?

Naruto meanwhile was wondering what was wrong with Nana. She was looking a little warm so he asked if she was sick. When she didn't respond he leaned his forehead against her's to see if she was warm. She was worse than he thought and he was worried he might have done something wrong. Thinking fast he pulled her back to the Hoakge's tower.

He quickly ran upstairs through the tower and burst into the Hokage's office.

"Old man Old man!" Naruto said. Then taking one deep breathe he went off. "I took her out to get her some new clothes just like you said I should and she turned all red so I got her something to eat hoping it'd get her to feel better but she only got redder so then I asked her she was all right but she didn't answer so I checked if she was warm and she was burning up!"

Zastin would probably have been more worried for his princess if the boy saying all that in a single breath without panting after words hadn't taken up all of his minds processing power. Sarutobi who was used to Naruto doing that just looked to see the blushing Nana staring at their clasped hands.

He smiled to himself and said. "I'm sure she'll be fine Naruto."

Naruto started to calm down a little but still looked unsure.

"But just to be safe maybe you and Tenzou should escort her to your new house and let her rest." He said in a calming tone.

Naruto was still worried but figured the old man was right. After all the old man was always right as far as he knew. So he followed the Anbu called Tenzou out to this new house the old man had told him about.

It was actually a pretty nice place. A two story house with a bathroom and a separate living room, kitchen, and bedrooms. Already better than what he considered necessary but then again realty did like fancy things. Though he would have to do something about the paint everything was a sterile off white color that made the place seem life less to him. So he set her in one of the bed rooms and decided to look around the palace a bit before remembering his scroll.

So without much ceremony he sat down on the living room floor and took the first step towards becoming stronger.

* * *

A.N.

Okay that the next chapter will be the team assignments. And then Naruto will start working on his new style and techniques. Also yes the boob grab engagement from the anime applies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I own none of this.

Poll results at end of chapter to avoid spoilers.

Also the technique Naruto found in chapter one got a name change due to getting the wrong version of the word when translated.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a field just next to a fenced off patch of wood. An area known as training ground forty four. It was just after sunrise and Naruto was sitting sweaty and scuffed with several rips and scratches. To his right sat a cage containing something large and black making a series of angry hissing and clacking noises. To his right a white scroll spread open with a technique named Ikimono shukun no Jutsu. Naruto was going over the hand signs slowly to try out the technique for the first time. It was a difficult thing to do since it required a test subject to practice on he had to pick something dangerous enough to be useful but not so dangerous that he would be unlikely to survive catching it. After half a night of dodging large beasts he eventually found something even he could handle. A centipede that was at least four feet long.

He looked over at the enraged arthropod warily. The technique needs him to touch the thing in order to work.

"This is going to get us killed." The pessimistic voice spoke.

"Come on I'm sure it'll work fine." Said the optimistic one.

Naruto had to agree with the pessimistic side at the moment. This was easily one the stupidest ideas he had ever had. And for him that was something. He took a deep breath and flashed through eight hand signs as quickly as possible then tried to grab the centipede without getting bitten. He snagged the middle of the creature and it got a blue aura all over its body. Naruto released it as the glow died down.

The centipede turned its head towards Naruto and started to clack its mandibles. But to Naruto's surprise and joy he understood it.

"You're my new partner." Naruto said.

A series of affirmative clacks replied.

Naruto smiled brightly and unlocked the cage. The centipede crawled out and on to Naruto hiding itself inside his jacket. Naruto laughed as the tiny feet of the creature climbed over his body and once he confirmed the thing was hidden he ran off to class early for once in his life. He arrived hours ahead of time and went to sleep on the desk.

Several hours later he was woken up by the second person to class. His hated rival, in his mind, the student with the highest grades in all combat oriented classes, the last Uchiha (as far as he knew anyway), Sasuke.

"Why are you here this is only for people that passed?" Sasuke asked more bored than anything.

"I did pass!" Naruto said pointing at his head back.

Sasuke looked at it and nodded. His curiosity sated he sat down in the wall seat of Naruto's table to avoid having to sit next to any of his fan club.

They waited as the rest of the class filed in. Sasuke staring blankly at the front of the room, Naruto having a conversation with something in his sleeve. The Uchiha couldn't tell what exactly but he could hear muted clicks and hisses telling him there was at least something actually there.

Soon the entire class except two were sitting staring at Naruto. Not because they didn't think he should be there, his head band was clearly visible, but because he appeared to be having an in depth discussion on the merits of assorted bugs with his jacket. Only the Uchiha heir was actually close enough to here otherwise.

This was brought to an end when two girls burst in the upper door and started arguing about who got there first. The first was Yamanaka Ino the second was a pink haired green eyed girl in a red dress slit up to the waist and black shorts. Haruno Sakura.

The pinkette then looked in Naruto's direction. He almost stood up to greet her when he remembered he was already promised to another girl. He had to crush his desire to jump up.

Sakura rushed over intent on throwing Naruto out of the seat he was in to get to sit next to Sasuke. It would have gone perfectly to if Ino hadn't sat right next to the three year running dead last. She was about to demand the blonde move when she saw the smirk. It was a smirk that all the girls in town where familiar with. Ino's "I've got some dirt on you" smirk. Sakura promptly moved as far from the table as fast as possible.

"So Naruto." Ino said getting his attention. "Who was that girl?"

The room went quiet. Naruto and girl, what had Ino taken to see that.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I saw you taking her around earlier this week." She said.

From about the table in front a young boy in a grey coat with a furred hood and red triangles on his cheeks responded with a laugh. "Right and I'm the First Hokage."

Meanwhile in the back of the room a girl with short black hair and white eyes with a tan jacket was pushing her index fingers together while looking worriedly at the spiky haired blond. He just sat there looking blankly at Ino.

"What's she talking about?" Wondered the blond silently.

"Maybe she means when we took Nana hime shopping?" Asked the optimistic voice.

"But that wasn't a date we just took her shopping." The pessimistic voice said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said.

Ino sputtered in annoyance. "But I saw you taking some pink haired girl out."

Everyone turned to Sakura who shook her head furiously.

"Oh that." Naruto said petrifying everyone on the room.

"Wait I thought you said you didn't know what she was talking about." Kiba said.

"I didn't." Naruto replied. Before anyone could figure anything else out a bandaged up Iruka walked into the room.

"Everyone sit down and listen up." Iruka said. "You're all going to be assigned teams of three. Team one…"

"Team seven. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Every girl in class groaned while Sasuke smirked victoriously.

"Team eight Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Lucky bastard." Kiba muttered.

"Team ten Akamichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru."

"You're teachers will be here in an hour to pick you up be back by then." Iruka finished.

Ino tried to shoot around Naruto to ask Sasuke to have lunch with her. Only to find he him gone.

"Where's Sasuke kun?" Almost every girl in class groaned as one.

"I think he slipped out of class after his team was announced." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ino asked.

"I didn't care." Naruto said straight.

Growling was heard as almost the entire female part of the class wandered off try and find their idol.

An hour of meaningless searching later they came back to find Sasuke brooding in exactly the same spot as when they left. The first teacher to come in was a woman with long black hair in a scroll looking dress.

"Team eight come with me."

"Lucky bastard." Kiba mumbled again.

The trio got up and followed the woman. Until they reached a clearing among a large patch of forest with three training logs.

"Okay now why don't we introduce ourselves?" She said.

"Could you go first sensei?" Asked Ino.

"Very well my name is Yuhi Kurenai, I like to drink with my friends, I dislike people who think I can't be a ninja just because I'm woman, my hobby is drinking, and my dream is turn all three of you into splendid ninja." She replied.

Naruto and Ino had the same response thinking. "Great we get the alcoholic."

"Now why don't you go next." Kurenai replied waving to Ino.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like shopping and flowers, I dislike Sakura, my hobbies are training and flower arranging my dream is to become a great konouchi and marry Uchiha Sasuke." Ino said.

Kurenai got irritated this was the kind of girl that made real female ninja look bad. Hinata just wished she had the guts to simply say something like that about the boy she liked. Naruto well.

"Well she'll be useless." The pessimistic voice said.

"She should be fun." The optimistic voice said.

"Eh could be worse." Naruto thought neutrally.

"Next you." She said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training, I dislike the three minutes it takes to make ramen and having to be protected by others, my hobbies are training and gardening, and my dream is to be the greatest hokage ever!" Naruto announced excitedly.

Ino was surprised by the gardening bit but didn't not much else. Hinata blushed and tried to stop herself from fainting. Kurenai at least liked his goal even if he had next to no chance of actually succeeding.

"Lastly you Hinata." Kurenai said.

The shy Hyuuga poked her index fingers together and blushed from the attention. "M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like." She blushed and looked at Naruto before quickly covering up. "Pr-presing flowers, I dislike shellfish, my hobbies are." She blushed and looked at Naruto again. "m-my hobbies are training, my dream is to." She blushed at Naruto again causing the blond to look confused and Ino to look annoyed. "My dream is to become the leader of my clan and unite the main and branch families."

"Good for you Hinata." Kurenai said trying to sound encouraging. This earned her blank looks from her other two potential students.

"Now before we go any further I need to test your abilities." Kurenai explained. "I wouldn't expect a newly formed team to work together perfectly so I'll give a test of your personal skill."

"Why?" Naruto asked with a raised hand.

"Well simply put the test is to see if you have what it takes to be genin." Said Kurenai.

"But I thought we were genin?" Naruto asked. "Why have that clone test."

"Well that test was to see if you had what it took to be genin." Kurenai explained. "It's the jounin sensei's test determines whether or not you actually become a genin."

"So what do we have to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'll give you each an individual test of skill and if all three of you turn out to be good enough I'll pass the team." Kurenai explained. "Now Hinata you go first."

Hinata moved into the center of the field.

"Okay since I know how your jyuuken works all you have to do is land two crippling hits or one killer without your chakra and you'll win." Kurenai explained.

"Why does she only need one hit?" Naruto asked.

"Jyuuken uses chakra to hit vitals and kill with just a touch." Ino explained.

"Wow. How did you know that?" he asked her.

"I'm in clan we all know how the other major clans work." Ino said while looking proud.

Naruto nodded and turned to watch the fight.

Hinata activated her byakugan and charged with on hand pulled back and one stretched half way out. She thrust her back palm at Kurenai's leg. Kurenai side stepped and took a swing at Hinata's head. Hinata ran forward avoiding the strike by an inch. Hinata twirled and thrust out another strike at Kurenai's side.

Kurenai leaned just out of strike range and tried to back hand the young Hyuuga. Hinata ducked and thrust out and landed a palm against Kurenai's stomach.

"Very good." Kurenai said.

"Now Yamanaka you're next." Kurenai said. "Just land a solid hit and I'll let you pass."

Ino stepped into the clearing and took a fighting stance and readied herself for a show down. The blonde moved first rushing her opponent she swung her right in a wide sloppy arc. Kurenai stepped back disappointed in her student showing on her face. Ino figuring out that their sensei wasn't very impressed with her or Naruto and planned to take full advantage of that. She used the forward momentum to flip a kick and tried to bring it down on her head. Kurenai was surprised but managed to raise her arm and blocked the kick. Ino sprung off and landed behind her twisting into a back into a back handed strike. Kurenai blocked once more. Ino sweep kicked and tripped Kurenai and thrust a kunai up against her neck.

"Alright you pass." Kurenai said happily surprised by her student's skills.

Naruto didn't even wait for her call him over he just rushed to the starting point. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet no clear stance in place. Kurenai wasn't impressed but she wasn't surprised he was the dead last after all. Naruto formed the cross seal and shouted. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke formed and cleared slowly revealing a little over a hundred Narutos standing in the field. Hinata's nose sprayed a jet of blood before be she fell unconscious to the ground. Ino had to wonder what the Hyuuga was thinking.

Naruto didn't care he just focused on having the mass of clones swarm his would be teacher.

She blocked and dodged as best she could but the numbers were against he she was forced to use her specialty. She flashed through a rapid series of hand signs. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu." She whispered.

All the clones found themselves trapped in trees branches. Naruto found himself looking down and a train of thought hit Naruto that he would have to look into later.

Kurenai meanwhile had decided that Naruto had passed if he could break out of genjutsu she actually might have lost due to Naruto's numbers and the open field. She pinned the original about to declare victory when a black streak launched from his color and wrapped around her neck. She heard a clicking and looked nervously to the left. A large black centipede with dripping mandibles was poised to chomp her in the neck.

"Hehe. Looks like I win sensei." Naruto said.

Ino was now far from impressed with their teacher. Naruto beat her not just a sparing victory. No he had her life in his hands.

"You pass." She said releasing her genjutsu.

"Come on back." Naruto said. The centipede let go and curled up into Naruto's jacket again.

Naruto jumped up and cheered his victory.

Ino then shouted. "Hey sensei should we wake up Hinata and tell her?"

The two still on the battle field stared confused for a second before seeing Hinata out cold with a dopey smile on her face.

"What happened to her?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"Well Naruto used that big clone move and she got a nose bleed and fainted." Ino said.

Kurenai looked at the look in Hinata's face again. Now she was worried about what exactly the girl was thinking about.

Naruto was just confused but figured that if their sensei wasn't too worried the white eyed girl would probably be fine.

"Hey sensei can I go now I have something to do?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai just wave him off figuring that Hinata wouldn't do to well with her crush right there when she woke up.

Naruto ran off to his house to right down his new idea for a technique before forgot it. He flew through the door and shoot to his room which was on the second floor. He ordered the centipede out of his jacket and jotted down as much as he could knowing he would probably not remember long. He would just go through it some other time looking for the stuff that might work.

He heard a knock on his door that brought him out of his brain storming frenzy. Nana walked in to find him surrounded by his insane scrambled writings.

"Dinner." She said.

Naruto followed her down stairs and two places set with rice, a fish, some tofu on each plate.

"You made this?" Asked Naruto.

"I just didn't want to be a freeloader." Nana said looking away embarrassed. She turned back to see Naruto smiling. Not his usual grin or even a cheerful smirk he got sometimes when he was feeling cocky. A genuine smile.

Naruto sat down and started to happily chow down on his dinner. She smiled and took a bite of her own fish and immediately gagged on the burnt seafood. She tried the rice and it was under cooked. She tried the tofu, which was somehow spicy and bitter. And Naruto was happily devouring her lack luster cooking.

"Why are you eating this?" She asked.

"Because you made it for me." Naruto said cheerfully.

She blushed furiously and ate her own without even tasting it.

Naruto sat in his room after dinner with his new idea it was something he was defiantly going to have to try.

He shut off his light and went to sleep.

Meanwhile a large ship sleek white and perfectly smooth with a cone shaped fuselage was drifting towards Naruto's world.

Inside was a large humanoid creature with brown and gold reptilian scales and yellow eyes with slitted pupils easily eight feet tall.

"Soon my dear. Very soon." He said chuckling darkly.

* * *

Teacher: Kurenai 18 Asuma 9 Kakashi 1

Teammates Ino 16 Shino 10 Hinata 10 Shikamaru 7 Kiba 6 Chouji 2 Sakura 2 Sasuke 2

Due to the tie I picked Hinata for the sake of not putting the same team in two stories.

The poll for the harem is up now.

The fights will get better later but I left their moves underwhelming to help show they were still untrained rookies their fights will be a little more extensive and more heavily focused when they get their first big one on one matches. As for Kurenai she'll get better two but I based her in this story in part on how she was during the Naruto Kiba and Shikamaru Temari fights where she based what they could do on academy grades. She's also going to show some favoritism early on but will fade out of that after a short while.

The next chapter will be a bit of training and the first suitor's arrival.

Ikimono shukun no Jutsu - Animal master technique.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or to love ru.

A.N.

All numbered words have a pronunciation guide at the end of the chapter.

I've made some slight changes on request of a reader.

Optimistic Naruto 

_Pessimistic Naruto _

* * *

Naruto rose out of bed and blinked lying on his stomach was his new pet a large black centipede that, after much deliberation, was named Pochi.

"Down boy." Naruto said getting up.

The large arthropod climbed down from his master and scurried to the kitchen to check for food. Naruto got dressed and headed down to find Nana already at the table and Pochi chowing down on something in a dog dish he had gotten for him. Naruto quickly devoured a bowel of cold cereal without conversation.

"Alright Pochi time to go." Naruto said. Pochi clacked and hid in his jacket.

"Naruto wait." Nana said.

He stopped and turned around. She was holding a box lunch in a red and black striped cloth wrap. She quickly blushed and angrily said. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't go hungry because you forgot lunch, so I made this for you."

The smile on the blond's face as he took it almost blinded the poor girl it was so bright. "Thanks!" He almost cheered in sheer joy. A girl had just made him a bento. There were no words to describe his happiness at the moment. He tried making some up but that didn't work to well. Somehow fargenqule didn't quite capture it.

He hugged her before running off. Nana waved sadly at his retreating back still not quite sure as to why she cared. As he left Zastin arrived.

"Muko dono is quite fast when he wants to be." The white haired swordsman observed.

"Zastin why are you here?" Asked the princess.

"Well we finally managed to get into your ship so I came to bring your clothes and other effects." Zastin answered holding up a duffle bag.

Nana let him in.

Naruto meanwhile dashed rapidly from his home to his training ground grinning like a loon. He had a lunch box made just for him. He couldn't wait for lunch just to eat it. Even if Nana's cooking tasted like feet and would probably make a normal person sick he didn't care. She took the time to go out of her way to make it for him.

"This is a great day." Naruto said to himself.

"Nothing could ruin this." The optimistic voice in his mind said.

"_For once I agree."_ The pessimistic side said.

Meanwhile in the upper atmosphere.

"Sir we've located the target." Said a raspy hissing yet feminine voice said.

"On scream." A large humanoid lizard replied in a deep guttural voice.

A video feed of Naruto came up on screen. The lizard man growled.

"That little twerp is the one?" He demanded.

"It appears so." The other voice said.

"This won't even be any fun." The large lizard man grumbled. He turned and started to leave. "Prepare my landing craft I will get my equipment."

"Yes sir." The other one replied.

Back with Naruto. He had run clear to the training field and was first to arrive. He quickly ran up a tree and stashed his lunch where nothing bad could happen to it on accident. That done he started to practice on one of the logs for a while till the rest of his team got there. After ten minutes of nearly injuring himself both of his team mates arrived.

He immediately forgot what he was doing and rushed over to greet them.

"Hey!" He shouted cheerfully waving.

"Hi." Ino said blandly.

"G-good morning Naruto kun." Hinata replied quietly. She quickly reached around into her pack and pulled out two box lunches one was wrapped in beige hastily wrapped, the other orange with a little fishcake on it she personally decorated. She handed the beige one to Ino without saying anything. She slowly presented Naruto with the orange box. "H-here I made everybody a lunch."

Naruto looked at it.

"Crap do I take it?" Naruto asked himself mentally.

"Go ahead we can eat both easily." The optimistic side said.

"_Better I think she might cry if we don't."_ The pessimistic side agreed.

Naruto took it with an awkward smile and ran off to store it with his other one.

Hinata meanwhile was beaming. Naruto took her lunch box. Next time she'd make just him one. Then he would be impressed with her cooking. Then he would fall in love with her. Then he'd tell her how he felt and she'd accept. Then they'd get married and have lots of children.

Ino just stared creeped out at her fellow konoichi's expression. That was the look of a deluded stalker if she ever saw one. The look Sakura had every time she looked at Sasuke. Seriously was she the only normal girl she knew.

Naruto ran back as their teacher arrived and explained what she would be teaching them. They spent the rest of the morning on team work training.

"Alright everyone lunch break." Kurenai explained as Hinata and Ino both fell back exhausted.

Naruto on the other hand simply ran and climbed the tree he hid his lunches. He grabbed the orange box which caused Hinata on the ground to light up. He ran down and set it in the ground before turning back and scaling the tree once more.

The other three just looked on in curiosity.

Naruto pulled out a black and red striped lunch box and sat down opening both.

Kurenai and Ino both switched from looking at Naruto to looking at Hinata. Both of them expecting her to look disappointed or even out right crushed. Instead she was glaring at the red and black wrapped box like she was trying to make it explode with her mind.

Hinata for her part had many questions. Who made that lunch for her Naruto kun? It obviously wasn't his handy work it would have been covered in orange. Where was this person? Did she know them? And was there a ninjutsu that allowed you to blow something up at a distance without a lot of collateral damage? Because trying to blow it up with just the power of her mind wasn't quite working.

Naruto was just happily chowing down blissfully unaware of the murderous intent pointed at Nana's lunch.

Nana meanwhile was at home having changed into her black and red striped dress. Happy she didn't have to wash that kimono every night any more. She did have one problem at the moment she was bored. This world had little to nothing to actually do for fun. Then a buzz came from her pocket. She pulled out a small cellphone like device that her Lala had made for her. It was a transporter and communicator device.

"Hello." She said.

"Nana I hear you met someone where you escaped." Came the voice of her twin.

"Uh yeah." Nana replied. She still wasn't sure why she did what she did but she couldn't leave him now it would doom a whole planet.

"Great I'm coming by. I want to meet your fiancé." Momo replied cheerfully and hung up before Nana could respond.

Nana sighed. "Well I guess I'll have to warn the idiot."

She got up and left the house. Preparing to call an animal to help her track down her blond betrothed.

Back with Naruto he was the first to finish his lunch and began his training for the senjutsu he discovered. He sat and started to meditate. He tried to reach out and feel the natural energy. He still couldn't feel it but Naruto was aware it would take a while to be able to do since he didn't have the help of a summon. The scroll explained that usually one has to have a contract to even learn about its existence much less actually learn to do it.

The others were staring as the normally hyper blond sat as still as anyone had ever seen him.

"What is h- he?" Ino asked as she fell to the ground asleep.

"Wha?" Kurenai demanded and fell to the ground followed by Hinata.

Naruto shot up looking around nervously. Across the field was a large brown and gold reptile wearing a bronze shoulder pad on his right shoulder, a set of bronze greaves, and a pair of bronze bracers. He was also carrying a bronze shield and short sword.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Earth." The lizard man said.

Naruto crouched and took a stance. "What did you do to them?"

"Fear not, no harm shall come to them." The lizard man replied.

Naruto stopped for a moment in surprise.

"My name is Xaktharas of Chenkeisas." He said and pointed his sword at Naruto. "I have come to challenge you to a one on one duel for the hand of Princess Nana of Deviluke."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Do you accept the challenge?" The lizard man.

"What if I refuse?" Naruto asked.

"Then I win by default." Xaktharas replied.

"Can I move my team out of the way first?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto Uzumaki." The challenger replied sheathing his blade. He then started to help gently moving Kurenai who looked too large for Naruto to move. Naruto made a clone and the two moved Ino and Hinata out of the way.

Xaktharas and Naruto moved for the center of the field. The enormous lizard man drew his sword and pointed to the sky then took a stance.

Naruto drew a kunai and took a low stance with his kunai and prepared for a showdown. He took a deep breath and launched himself at the alien. The lizard man raised his shield and blocked the strike bringing his sword down were Naruto's head was. Naruto lifted his legs and used his arms to send himself back out of the way. The blade took the tip of one of his hair spikes. Naruto rolled and stood up just as the large lizard man came barreling strait at him with his shield raised and crashed into the blond teen's gut sending the boy flying through the air his kunai landing in the dirt somewhere.

"Come now don't tell me that is the best you can do." Taunted the reptilian gladiator.

Naruto coughed and tried to inhale. He coughed up a wad of blood and mucus. Naruto wiped a trail of blood off his mouth and formed his trademark seal and shouted. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In place of Naruto there were now ten. Naruto sent the clones to surround the lizard man and attack from every side at once. One if the Narutos attacked head on while another charged from behind and tried to slash him from behind. The lizard swiped his shield and smashed the clone attacking form the front but the one behind attacked. His kunai slid down harmlessly along the reptile man's scales.

Xaktharas tail lashed out and struck the clone sending it flying through the air. The clone crashed into the ground with a puff of smoke. Three Naruto's attacked as one form all sides. The gold lizard stabbed one and slammed the second with his shield and the third was smacked away with a tail. But as the three dispersed the remaining five charged. The lizard man swung his tail wildly, swung his sword and shield in arcs on either side and bit one of the clones. He hit four of the five but one slipped underneath and stabbed him in the stomach managing to pierce flesh and get it to snick.

"Naruto what's happening here?" Shouted a female voice. Nana ran around the up from the path.

"Nana stay back!" the blond teen shouted back.

Xaktharas turned and said. "Ah princess Nana you've made it in time to see me win your hand from this human weakling."

"What? Why me?" Asked Nana.

"Because your mother was beautiful, your sister is beautiful, all the women in your family are beautiful." Said the lizard. "But you, you are easily the best."

Nana looked somewhere between worried and flattered at the same.

"After all you do not have those disgusting _things_ on your chest." He said nodding as though he had said something worth being proud of.

And both looks were quickly replaced with one of blind rage. Nana pulled out her D-dail as Lala had dubbed them and aimed at him. Pressing a quick series of buttons she announced the arrival of brown boar the size of rhinoceros. "Gi chan run the oversized gecko into the dirt!" The princess shouted angrily.

The beast ran at them far faster than anything that big should have been able to. Naruto with his ninja agility was able to dodge with ease. The enormous, heavy, armored lizard man could not. He raised his shield in a feeble attempt at defense. The boar plowed through him like he wasn't there before turning around and doing it again. Then a third time, and forth and kept going for about ten more times before finally settling down and just plopping down on top of the alien gladiator.

Naruto looked nervously over to Nana who was holding her chest looking irritated down. Naruto shambled over and awkwardly patted her on the back. She glared at him.

Naruto looked nervous. "Uh you okay?"

"Do you have anything to say about them?" she asked angrily.

Naruto having absolutely no idea what do spoke before he thought. "I thought they were fine."

She drew a fist back and he immediately knew he screwed up. "You Beast!" Was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness from colliding with and then passing through a tree.

She started to walk back home in a huff. She whipped out her D-dial and called Zastin to clean up the mess.

After everyone woke up.

"Why did I fall asleep?" Ino asked.

Kurenai rose with a groan and looked for any signs of trouble.

Hinata moaned out something before sitting up and felt around. "Where's my Naruto plushy?"

Ino was creeped out by that but was busy looking for Naruto and trying to figure out what happened.

They found the Naruto lying out cold behind a smashed tree and the impression of what appeared to be a large man in with something round and something rectangular with a pointed tip. Most likely some form of double edged sword.

"What happened here?" Asked Ino.

"And what happened to Naruto kun?" Asked a slightly panicking Hinata.

Naruto rolled around and got up as he slowly became more aware.

"Naruto did you see what happened?" Kurenai asked.

"No idea." Naruto said his memory of the last few hours incredibly hazy.

Tenzou leapt down and quietly explained to Kurenai. "A training accident with some Anbu recruits got out of hand just go for your mission and pretend nothing happened."

Kurenai nodded. That was good enough for the moment she was still to groggy to ask too many questions.

They arrived just after team seven.

"Well the last mission we have available at the moment is to catch the fire Daimyo's cat." The hokage explained.

Naruto was about to shout something when a jolt of pain shut him up.

"We'll take it." Kurenai answered.

"Excellent find a brown striped cat with a red bow on its left ear and return it here." The old leader spoke.

They left for the last place the cat was seen. A patch of woods near a local park. How it always got from the Daimyo's palace to Konoha no one knew. Kurenai passed out wireless radios and sent them out. They started leaping through the trees scanning for any hint of the escaped feline. Half an hour in and Ino got bored.

"So Naruto who made you that bento form earlier?" Asked the blonde.

"I made it." He quickly lied. The last person he needed to learn he was engaged was the village gossip. Who knows what people would do.

"No you didn't anything you made would have been orange." Ino caught him easily.

"Crap." Naruto thought. He then replied. "That was the only thing the store had available."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Was it that girl you took out before the team assignments?"

"I didn't go out with anyone." Naruto said.

Ino got annoyed. "But you admitted you took her out."

"No I didn't." Naruto said.

"But you… I… she… RRAAGGHH." Ino growled out.

Hinata meanwhile was caught somewhere between thinking he was lying to mess with Ino, or guessing it wasn't actually a date and Ino just saw things wrong. She really hoped it was the latter because hiding bodies in Konoha wouldn't' be easy.

Naruto meanwhile was desperately searching for a way out of this conversation. He found it in the form of a red bow. Grinning he signaled down. Ino immediately shut up and looked at where he was pointing. She saw the cat and lunged for it.

Tora was sitting peacefully in a tree free of the fat woman and her crushing hugs. All of a sudden the sunlight was blocked out. The cat looked up to see a blob of purple flying in her direction. She jumped away and landed safely to the side. Another blob this one tan came down from above. Tora Jumped away the two blobs crashed harmlessly into a bush.

Naruto watched from above as his two female teammates tried to grab the cat in vein. Each time crashing into a thorn bush, or a puddle of mud, or having the branch snap under their feet. He landed on the ground waiting for the cat to tire itself out.

Tora felt the two blurs which she now identified as human girls giving off steadily increasing killer intent. She turned to see an orange clad boy with a familiar aura. It was calming like a human from the cats own home. Not that hag that crushed her. Tora lunged for the familiar warm and kind aura and away from the murderous ones.

Naruto caught the leaping feline and turned to find the glares of his two teammates directed at the furry blob in his arms. He called in. "Sensei we caught the cat."

"Very good fall back the meeting place." Kurenai said.

Ten minutes later and she was surprised to find Naruto clean and happy holding the demon cat herself. While the two girls were dirty and glaring at the fuzzy abomination.

"We should turn this in right." Asked Naruto petting the tiny beast.

Kurenai nodded dumbly. No Tora had ever been this calm when caught. It just wasn't natural.

When they got two the Hokage's tower every other ninja had the same reaction. A few more cynical minds just assumed Tora recognized the blond as a higher ranking demon, their minds simply incapable of accepting Tora being so obedient for any other reason. Though for once not because of Naruto himself but rather the cat.

When they arrived in the Hokage's office they found two people. A heavy set older woman in a red kimono and lighter red sash with brown hair and two much makeup and a girl a little older than Naruto with long straight black hair and sharp brown eyes in a purple kimono with a dark blue sash.

"My snookums where ever did you find her?" asked the fat woman. The cat tried to run away from the woman hissing and yowling in terror.

"Snookums what' wrong." The woman asked.

Naruto looking at the cat's reaction but wanting the job done walked over and tried handing off the feline. When it refused to go to the fat woman Naruto noticed it looked pleadingly at the black haired girl.

Naruto walked over and handed it to her saying. "I think she wants you to hold her."

The girl looked indignant before the cat literally jumped into her arms. The girl held the cat looking a little ashamed.

The old woman got a calculating look in her eye for a moment before turning back to the Hokage with a bright expression and paying him while saying a quick thank you.

She then nudged the black haired girl. "Now Yui shouldn't you thank the young man."

The girl looked for a moment like she just wanted to get out of there before saying. "Thank you ninja san."

"You're welcome." Naruto said walking over to get his pay.

On their way out the old woman turned to one of her guards and quietly ordered. "Look into that boy for me."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered back.

If he was who she thought he was than this could turn out to be a very fruitful trip.

* * *

A.N.

Okay I know I said I was going to try and keep up the poll till the chuunin exams but I realized I wanted to have some actual time to meet most of the characters before then so I just took it down after getting a number of votes I liked. Also I fudged the numbered up from five to seven since I liked the set up a tie for fifth created and both Yami and Tearju made it so I just threw in Mea so as to include some of darkness's plot threads.

The harem is Nana, Momo, Lala, Yami, Tearju, Mea, and Yui.

Momo 35, Yami 32, Lala 29, Tearju 11, Yui 11, Ino 10, Run 9, Mea 8, Ayame 7, Risa 7, Tenten 6, Haruna 6, Kyouko 5, Rin 5, Temari 2, Sakura 2, Saki 2, Aya 1.

pronunciation

Xaktharas- Zak Tha Rass

Chenkeisas - Ch en kay Sass


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or To Love Ru

* * *

Naruto was sitting alone in a clearing hidden deep in the woods he was working on technique he came up with during Kurenai sensei's tree genjutsu. He was holding a seed looking intently at it. With a deep breath he aimed focused as much chakra as he could he started to sweat and breath but the seed started glowing blue. He smiled and stuck it in the dirt and ran. He hid behind a tree and poked his head out. The patch he stuck it in glowed faintly for a second and then… Nothing happened.

He jumped down and looked around he eventually he found the fruits of his labor, A tiny sprout.

He sighed. "Great, just great."

"Well it's a start." The optimistic voice said.

"_We'll never get this to work."_ The pessimistic side said.

Naruto sighed and headed for home for the day. As usual he had drastically underestimated his own stupidity. He thought he could make it work by just pumping a bunch of chakra into the seed and then… well he'd go from there. There had to be some uses for making trees grow rapidly right? He walked through the streets arms crossed pondering uses for rapidly growing plants. So far he had gardening which at least made it good for a hobby.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely missed that someone was turning a corner. The two collided and Naruto fell on his back side, the other person who was much larger and fell on top of him. He wound up with his head buried deep between a pair of fleshy mounds. He felt the things his face was stuck between. They were warm and soft then he squeezed and heard a feminine moan. The person on top sat back and looked down at the boy embarrassed.

Naruto looked up at the person on top of him was a woman with long blonde hair and red eye, wearing a black thigh length dress and matching stockings with a red neckerchief and a pair of glass.

"This can't end well." Naruto thought.

"I'm sure it will be fine." The optimistic side said. "It was an accident."

"_Well at least we got to grab one of those beauties before we died." _The pessimistic voice said.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked the other two.

"_Hey if I was then thinking it we all were." _The pessimistic voice said.

"Um are you okay?" Asked the woman.

"Err… sorry." Naruto said awkwardly.

"No no it was my fault." The woman replied.

Naruto lay on the road for a few seconds before scratching his cheek and saying. "Um could you please get off me?"

"Ah sorry." The woman said standing up quickly.

Naruto stood up dusting himself off. "Um what are you doing around here?" Naruto asked.

"I just moved into the neighborhood." The woman replied. "These houses all look so similar that I've had to check the addresses one by one trying to find mine."

"Really where is it? Maybe I can help." Naruto said.

"Thank you... um excuse but what's your name?" The woman replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied. "Happy to help miss?"

"Tearju Lunatique." The woman said. Then she looked a bit panicked for a second. "Wait it would be Lunatique Tearju here."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Tearju answered with. "I'm from a place where the say the given name first."

"Well let's work on finding that house." Naruto said.

"Right here's the address Uzuki kun." She said handing the paperwork.

Naruto sweat dropped. "It's Uzumaki."

"Ah sorry." The woman said looking far more regretful then such a small mistake called for.

"It's fine." Naruto said smiling awkwardly and looking at the paper. "Hmm, I know where this is."

Naruto led her down the street and stopped around a few corners and showed her to a house.

"This is it." Naruto said.

"Thank you Uzuki kun." Tearju said.

"It's Uzumaki." Naruto replied. "Anyway I have to get home."

"Where do you live?" Asked Tearju. "I really should thank you properly."

"Right there." Naruto replied pointing across the street.

"Naruto who's this?" Asked a female voice. Naruto turned right around to find Nana walking back with a bag.

"This is Tearju she's our new neighbor." Naruto replied.

Nana looked over the woman before stalling irritated for a second on her chest. She then turned and looked annoyed at Naruto. Naruto looked at her confused.

Tearju just clapped her hands together and said. "Well who is this?"

"I'm Nana Deviluke." The pinkette replied sounding a little angry. "We live together."

"You don't look related." Said Tearju looking confused.

"We're not related. We're engaged." Nana said sounding almost defensive.

"Really?" Asked the doctor looking at the two. "Aren't you a little young for that."

"Um there are reasons." Naruto explained.

"Oh what reasons?" Asked Tearju.

Naruto started to shuffle back grabbing Nana's arm. "Um complicated reasons." He said before dragging the princess through the door and shutting it.

Tearju stared at the door. Two kids getting engaged so young. She really should do something to help the poor kids. Well she'd think of something.

The next morning Naruto was running off for training when he got interrupted.

"Ah Uzuki kun would you come here for a minute?" Tearju shouted from the door.

"It's Uzumaki." Naruto said walking over.

She held out a yellow wrapped package and handed it to him. "Here I made it to thank you for yesterday."

Naruto took it and looked awkwardly at the box. He already had a lunch but he it was a thank you so he took it. Naruto ran off for training again. When he got there Hinata gave him another lunch again. He stored them in his tree again.

And once again lunch rolled around and he pulled out all of his lunch boxes.

"He has another." Both Hinata and Ino thought. They both decided to find out who was making them. Ino to immediately spread the info to the entirety of Konoha. Hinata to destroy them both slowly and painfully.

Naruto opened all of them and looked at his spread. Nana's and Hinata's looked fine but Tearju's looked. Naruto ate the first two before he could delay no longer and ate a bite of the unidentifiable black mess. It was actually surprisingly good. He scarfed it down quickly and cleaned up quickly.

"Wow not bad." Naruto thought to himself.

"It sure was nice of her to make it for us." The optimistic voice said happily.

"_To bad she'll probably never make us one again." _The pessimistic side. _"Man lunch from a hot older woman and we'll never get to have it again."_

"It worries me when you talk like that." Naruto thought.

"_Hey if I'm thinking it you're thinking it." _The pessimistic voice replied.

"That's why it worries me." Naruto said.

"Why what worries you?" Asked Kurenai.

"Crap said that out loud!" Naruto thought scared.

"_Quick come up with a cover story!" _ Both voices shouted at once.

"Pochi said that only having a centipede for back up might not be enough." Naruto lied quickly.

The rest of the team looked at him strangely.

"I think they bought it." The optimistic voice said.

"_You're an idiot."_ The pessimistic side told them.

"We're you." Naruto and the optimistic voice replied.

"_I know and that worries me."_ The pessimistic voice replied in snarky tone.

"Well if that's your problem why don't you just capture something else?" Kurenai asked awkwardly.

"Scor_e!_" All three sides agreed. Naruto then asked out loud. "Well do you have any ideas what I should get?"

Kurenai looked up in thought for a moment. "Well something for scouting might help, or something large and powerful to help in a fight."

The students just stared at her as she continued.

"I know, there's a falconer nearby that can get you access to a hawk and show you how to take care of it." Kurenai said happily clapping her hands together.

"Really?" Naruto asked happily.

"I'll introduce you after our mission for the day." Kurenai explained.

Their mission that day was once again the Tora capture mission.

After yet another day off two girls failing to catch the demon cat who simply ran into Naruto's arms. Naruto handed the cat back to the black haired girl when the brown haired woman nudged the girl in the arm.

"Yui I just remembered some business I simply must attend to. Why don't you spend some time around town?" The woman said. "Oh but it simply wouldn't do to have you wandering around alone."

Everyone looked at her. Everyone but Naruto who literally no idea what she was talking about.

"I know maybe this young man would be so kind as to escort you?" The old woman said looking slyly towards the old hokage.

"Uh I'm." Naruto started to say.

"Naruto escort Yui sama on her till she returns." The Hokage ordered. This could end badly but he couldn't afford to directly offend a member of the daimyo's family.

Hinata glared at the brown haired woman. Ino just kind of stared, why Naruto was suddenly on top of several girls' lists? It made no sense. Naruto just turned back to Kurenai.

"I'll take you to meet my friend tomorrow." Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded as he left with the girl.

"Well this sucks." Naruto thought.

"Hey at least were finally guarding a princess right?" the optimistic voice said.

"_And she's pretty cute." _ The pessimistic side said.

"Are you my pessimistic side or my perverted side?" Naruto asked.

"_Both I think." _The voice answered.

Naruto sighed. "So what do you wanna do?"

Yui just looked at him. Her grandmother had told her what to do but it just seemed so wrong. She had been told to take him out and make sure he wanted to take her out no matter what. She had been instructed to try and out right seduce the blond if necessary a boy who's name she only knew because her grandmother had told her. How could she be expected to do something so shameless? He was looking at her rather intensely.

"U-Um could you show me the sights?" She asked nervously.

Naruto panicked. He didn't know any sights but two, and they were already standing at one of them. He decided to take her to the top of the Hokage Mountain and let her pick where she wanted to go.

"I know place." Naruto said.

He had to lead her through the streets. Soon they had to wade through a crowd and got separated.

"Where did you go?" Yui asked looking around nervously. She didn't know anything about the place and she was separated from her guide. She looked nervously back and forth when she felt a hand grabbed onto hers.

She looked frightened down at the hand that pulled her along. She tugged back but the grip was too tight. She was pulled out of the crowd and into to a dark alley. She closed her eyes and cringed.

"Phew almost lost you there for a second." Said a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto looking out into the street wiping his forehead.

"Man getting there'll be tough with all of these people here." Naruto said looking up slightly. He then smiled. "Hey you ever traveled by air?"

"No." Yui said confused.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain when his stomach growled. He grabbed his stomach and chuckled.

"Sorry." He said and made a clone. "Hey you get some food and meet me on top of the monument."

"Ossu." The clone respnoded and ran off.

Naruto smiled and walked over and grabbed Yui by the hand pulling her onto his back and wrapped his arms around her legs. He jumped and she wrpaped her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she felt the wind rush past her face.

As they came down expcting to splat all of a sudden they shot higher into the air. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down. They were at least thirty feet in the air. Naruto landed on a roof and took off again. Yui stared down in awe at the airborne veiw of the city.

"Is this what you always get to see?" She asked slightly awe struck.

"Yup." Naruto replied with a grin.

Yui blushed slightly at Naruto's smile.

"You think this is something wait till we get where I'm planing to go." Naruto said.

She looked confused as Naruto roof hopped the rest of the way. He landed lightly on top of the forth's head. He let the girl get off his back and she turned out.

Yui was left breathless by the veiw as Naruto stood smirking proudly.

"I knew this would work." Naruto thought.

"Yeah she looks really impressed." The optomistic voice agreed.

"_And we get to have her hold that huge chest close against us on the way back." _The pessimistic/perverted side agreed.

"Quiet you!" the other two sides said.

"Well that is a plus at least." The optimistic side agreed.

"Not you to." Naruto groaned mentally.

"_Well we are you so." _The two voices said in unison.

"Dear god I'm a pervert." Naruto thought sadly.

As that thought crossed Naruto's mind the clone arrived with a box of Chinese food. It laid out the food and Naruto said. "Well dig in."

She watched as the clone dispersed while the original took a case opened it. "Oh noodles."

The girl opened a carton and started eating calmly as Naruto pointed out the places that had his interest. She looked at him as her grandmother's voice came back to her.

"_Remember it doesn't matter why he want you just that he does." _

She looked around and realized they were alone somewhere no one was likely to find them. Now she was worried. She couldn't even hope to fend him off if he tried anything. But he seemed like a nice person. He wouldn't try anything so shameless. Right?

Naruto pointed out everything before looking back to find her blushing and her expression rapidly changing. Naruto looked at her confused before asking. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head. "Nothing um my grandmother should be back at the tower by now."

"Oh okay." Naruto said and leaned forward so she could get on his back. She grabbed and squeezed tightly.

"_This is awesome." _ His two mental voices agreed.

"Shut it the both of you!" Naruto mentally screamed.

He carried her back to the tower to find the large brown haired woman and the cat waiting. She grinned slyly as Naruto set the blushing Yui down. In the trees Hinata was glairing daggers at the black haired girl. Naruto sensed a split second of killer intent and glared in that direction. Hinata went starry eyed and blushed.

"So intense." She thought. "Naruto kun looks so cool right now."

"Well that was weird." Naruto thought.

The fire daimyo's wife spoke up. "Oh Yui I'm glad you're back."

"Yes that is nice may we leave please." Yui asked nervously.

"Yes dear." The woman said before turning to a samurai guard. "Take her to the mansion."

"What?" Yui asked.

"I've acquired a mansion in the village for you and your brother." The older woman replied.

"What?" Yui asked.

"I was worried for your safety so I decided to move the two of you here where you'll be nice and safe with elite ninja guards." The woman replied.

As they left Naruto decided to wait till the next day to get his pay. He walked casually through the streets happily humming about having a possible new friend. After returning the box to Tearju and correcting her on his name again he returned home.

"I'm Home!" He shouted walking in.

He walked to the kitchen to get a drink and saw someone rooting around in the fridge. He assumed it was Nana and just filled a glass with water. He started to chug it just as the door closed he turned to catch and eye full of a girl with pink hair that was definitely not Nana. The girl had short hair and purple eyes but he would only register that later because at the moment his mind was caught up in a curvier figure and a large if developing bust wrapped only in a wet towel that hugged her body closely.

"Um high." Said the pink haired girl.

Naruto had many questions. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? Why was she raiding is fridge wearing only a wet towel? Though he had to change that last question. Because her towel fell off.

He fainted with a massive nose bleed.

* * *

A.N.

So the idea accorded to me how do I get Tearju to the "Earth" without bringing in Mikado and adding a female character that already had all her rolls filled by characters. Then it occurred to me Naruto lives on a world of Naruto has no space age technology so most aliens would probably ignore it so where better for her to hide especially since the native population looks exactly like her race. So I switched the idea the other way around Tearju hiding with the main cast and have Yami come by later to find her.


	6. AN

First sorry for this the actual chapter 6 is on the way but I've got to clear some idea's out first that are blocking my ability to focus, most will just get a chapter and then tossed aside but three are possible stories and one is getting made.

Okay I've got yet another Naruto to love ru cross idea that has popped up often enough that I decided screw it I'll just make it an actual story. Yes I do have ideas that never get made into actual stories. But this one has popped up two-three times a month since why back when I though it up in Trouble and a Ninja. and is basically one of the causes of my slower righting some times.

The core concept is actually rather similar to Trouble and a ninja but with one core difference. Riko Yuusaki (Rito's alter ego during those times Lala turned him into a girl) was born rather than Rito. This is possibly one of the few times I'll write a guy turned into a girl for the story set up. and by few i mean maybe one with a fem Haku and a Ranma 1/2 idea that pops up from time to time.

However before I start it I had a small poll to decide the Harem Except for Two (Lala for plot purposes. Riko gets her own poll to decided between friend or love interest after I start the story for the sake of keeping it a bit mysterious.)

And to those that wonder why I keep using polls for stories writing around preset requirements just makes it more fun for me. It's why half my stories are challenges.

Edit poll over.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or to love ru.

A.N.

From now one Naruto's inner thought while talking to the voices in his head is **bold.**

Large creatures like Kyuubi and Bunta will be **Bold and Underlined.**

* * *

Naruto twitched and sat up with a groan holding his head. He looked around and found himself in his bed. "Was that a dream?" He asked himself as he stood up. He left his room and walked slowly down stares towards the kitchen. Grumbling and scratching his head he walked through the door. He then found the pink haired girl sitting in his kitchen now wearing a green and black dress. She waved as he turned blue and pointed and shouted "Who are you?"

"I'm Momo Velia Deviluke, your new sister-in-law." She replied with a cheerful smile.

"Sister-in-law?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Yep I'm Nana's twin sister." Said the pinkette.

"She never told me about any sister." Naruto said looking suspicious.

"She didn't?" Momo asked looking curiously. "I called her to let her know."

Naruto watched her suspiciously as she tried to think of a way to prove it. "I know you've seen this right."

Naruto looked closer as she pulled out a small device identical to the one Nana used to summon her giant boar.

"Looks familiar." He replied.

"It should our older sister made them and there's only three in existence." Momo said.

"I see." Naruto said.

The started to open as Naruto stared closely at the device.

"What are you staring at?!" shouted Nana.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that the device was at chest level. The next thing he knew a fist hit him in the head.

He looked up at a glaring Nana.

"I didn't do anything I was looking at her what d'ya call it, D-isle." Naruto said.

"D-dial." Momo corrected.

"Right that thing." Naruto said defensively.

Nana gave him a suspicious look, and then turned to her sister who nodded. She sighed and helped him up.

"Where were you anyway?" Asked Naruto.

"I went out to find something to do." Nana said.

A knock came at the door. Naruto ran over to get it and found Tearju outside waving cheerfully.

"Why did you come over?" Naruto asked.

The two in the house looked out curious.

"I came to see if the two of you wanted to have dinner with me." She replied with a wide smile.

Naruto thought back to the lunch she made him. On the one hand it was delicious, on the other hand judging by how it looked it was quite possibly a fluke that it was even edible.

"What are you having?" He asked.

"Well all I really have is ramen." She said.

"What are you waiting for?!" Shouted Naruto from across the street. The trio stared in awe.

"I never saw him move." Momo said in a stupefied tone.

The other two could only nod dumbly signifying that they hadn't either.

"Come on I'm starving!" Naruto shouted literally trembling in anticipation.

The three walked across the street. Two slouched in confusion and one just walking with a cheerful smile.

"When did you get here?" Asked Nana as they walked into the house.

"Halfway through the word "Ramen"." Naruto replied casually.

This drew more surprised stares. The twins and Naruto sat in the living room of the house as they waited for dinner to get made. The room itself was decorated surprisingly sparsely. For the most part it was just a couch and an arm chair. A bookshelf sat across the ways.

They waited for a short while with Nana and Momo talking while Naruto sat thinking of something.

"Hey, Um Momo right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Said Momo.

"Can you talk to animals too?" He asked.

"No I talk to plants." Momo said with a smile.

"How does that work?" Naruto asked. "Plants don't have brains. I think."

"It depends on the plant. Some worlds have plants that are borderline animal in their form." Said Momo.

"So does your sister talk to anything?" He asked.

"No." Nana said.

"But she's a brilliant inventor." Said Momo.

"It's ready." Shouted Tearju.

Naruto shot to the kitchen just in time to collide with Tearju turning the corner and once more get buried under her. His head squished under her breasts.

"Again?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry." Tearju said shooting up.

"What do you mean again?" Nana asked her eyes shadowed under her hair.

"This happened before?" Momo asked looking worriedly over to her sister.

"This is how we met." Tearju said as she got up.

Naruto rolled onto his feet and just continued moving towards the kitchen. As soon as everyone had a bowel Naruto devoured everything so fast most of the table couldn't even keep up. And yet not a single drop missed his mouth. He easily ate the majority share of the meal that day.

"Does he always eat like that?" Tear managed still gawking at Naruto's rapid devouring of the majority of a pot of ramen.

"Not quite that fast." Nana replied.

"I see." Tear said.

After they finished and started to leave and head across the street home Tearju shouted. "Good bye Nana san, Momo san, Uzuki kun."

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Naruto asked.

"Ah sorry!" She said.

Naruto sighed and hung his head walked back home. He immediately walked into the bath. Nana walked towards the living room, which had one empty book shelf and a couch. Nana started flipping through the one book they had, something she bought when she went out. Momo meanwhile thought of something to entertain herself. Slowly an evil idea formed in her head and asked. "So have you slept with him yet?"

Nana tumbled to the ground. "What?!"

"Well couples you're going to be married right? It's perfectly normal for married couples to sleep together." Momo said looking innocently forward.

Nana started sputtering as she tried to respond. "I thought you meant."

"Of course not." Momo said. "Why would I just bring it up like that?"

"Well I guess." Said Nana.

"But now that you bring it up." Momo said quickly.

Nana went blue. She looked her sister's innocent smile and started twitching.

"Well you should at least start sleeping in the same bed as him." Momo said. "After all he might start taking and interest in someone else if you don't go anywhere."

"But but but, we haven't even kissed yet." A freaked out Nana said.

Momo thought. _"Wow she cannot shut up when she's nervous." _

"Well that can't be good." Said Momo. "I mean look at what happened just tonight and that was an accident, there has to be other girls after him right?"

"No." Nana said while looking thoughtful. "The opposite actually most of the people around here don't seem to want him around."

Momo stopped. That was unexpected. Admittedly she did just meet him but he didn't seem like someone who should be shunned by everyone yet. Maybe after a few actual conversations she could figure out why. After all this guy was going to marry Nana she couldn't let him do that if he was some kind of psychopath. Sometimes being the smart one just wasn't worth it but someone had to be.

"Well that's interesting." Momo said looking confused while coming up with a plan to find everything out about him. "Do you know why?"

"No. I haven't asked anyone." Nana said. "He seemed to be worried about it though he tried to distract me from it when walking in the streets."

"I see." Momo said now thoroughly suspicious.

"See what?" asked Naruto.

"When did you get here?" Asked the twin tailed sister.

"Just now." Naruto said. "I came to get a drink before bed."

Momo looked over at a clock. "Already?"

"I have to get up early for training." Naruto answered as he walked to the kitchen and shuffled around in the fridge.

"Training?" Asked Momo.

"I'm a ninja." Naruto said.

Momo raised an eyebrow and turned to her sister.

"A professional soldier." Nana said. "It took me half a day to find that out to."

Naruto just stood up holding a single serve bottle of milk and chugged it down. He tossed the empty bottle and walked back up the stare case and was soon followed by the sound of a door shutting loudly.

"So where can I sleep?" asked Momo.

"Uh I suppose you can stay in my room." Nana said.

"Well would you mind to show me? I'm tired from the long trip." Momo asked.

"Okay follow me." Nana said sighing. Maybe they could get some kind of satellite to watch television or something.

The next day.

Naruto was running to the training ground with two bentos again. Still a little surprised that Tearju was apparently feeding him again. He was also trying to figure out what he could make into a combat animal. Pochi could be used for sneaking up on things and biting people and Kurenai sensei was going to help him get a hawk for scouting but a centipede and a hawk weren't exactly going to be able to fight someone head on. He'd need something big.

"Hmm a dog, No I'd just be ripping off Kiba. A bear, no I'd never be able to sneak it around." Naruto asked himself.

"_What about a shark? Those are big." _Asked the optimistic voice.

"And can't run around on the land." Naruto said.

"What about a one of those crazy alien things Nana has?" Asked the pessimistic side.

"You're helping?" Asked Naruto.

"I get bored to."  Replied the voice.

"Fair enough." Naruto said as he arrived and shimmied up the tree.

Naruto walked over to the training logs and began kicking a log repeatedly. As he trained he kept thinking of options of to train. He kept repeatedly coming back to Nana and her creatures but had no idea he could not ask her.

"Nana… That's it!" shouted Naruto.

"Who's Nana?"

Naruto jumped into the air and turned quickly back to find Ino standing behind him. Ino snickered and watched as Naruto tried to calm down.

"So who is Nana?" Ino asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"A girl." Naruto said simply.

"A girl?" Ino asked looking annoyed at the enigma that was what her fellow blond did when not with the team. _"Wait he's my team mate. I can use that." _

Naruto looked nervously as he caught his other teammate arrive. He immediately took full advantage of it and ran over to Hinata waving. Hinata handed him a box lunch with a blush and small smile as she poked her fingers together.

"Hey I have an idea." Ino said raising her hand and running over.

Naruto looked worriedly over to her and Hinata glared at her.

"Instead of breaking up after our mission, why don't we hang out together and work on team building?" Ino asked. "Oh but where could we go my house isn't big enough?"

The other two looked at her and Hinata looked at Naruto and quickly said. "Father would never let us have it at our compound."

Ino smirked. "Well then what about Naruto's place?"

Naruto panicked completely missing the excited look on the other member of their teams face.

"Y-yes we could go there." Hinata agreed.

Naruto had to think quickly. "I'm going to learn about falconry with Kurenai sensei today."

"We can wait." The girls said in perfect unison.

Naruto sweat dropped. He knew why Ino wanted to show up, but why was Hinata so eager to go to his house.

"_Maybe she really wants to be our friend." _Naruto's optimistic voice said.

"Yeah and maybe she secretly want's to jump our bones."  The pessimistic voice replied sarcastically.

"**Gah! Focus how do we get out of this?" **Naruto wondered.

"Why not just say Ichiraku's?"  Asked the pessimistic side.

"**Briliant!"** Naruto thought. "I know we could go to the ramen shop."

Both of them stared in mild surprise. Neither had apparently caught this massive hole in the plan.

"_Well so much for my plan to learn about what's going on with him. Guess I'll just have to try following him." _Ino thought.

"_Well so much for my plan to ditch Ino and jump him on his bed to try and get a katana wedding. Guess I'll just have to go back to following him." _Hinata thought sadly.

Naruto patted himself on the back and smiled as Kurenai arrived with a look of confusion. Wisely deciding that it wasn't her problem and just roll with it she started their training for the day.

Several hours and another lunch of Hinata planning murder again.

"So sensei can you introduce me to this falcon guy?" Naruto asked.

"Falconer." Kurenai said. "and yes I can."

Meanwhile at the hall of evil. (Chekensis ship)

"Why are we still here?" Asked a female lizard person wearing a slick silver suit.

"Because Uzumaki's and my duel had no conclusion." Said the lizard man sharpening his sword.

"And what good would that do you? she had a gigaboar run you over." Asked the female lizard deadpan.

"Well that doesn't prove anything she punched him out to." Chekensis said.

The female lizard looked at him blankly for a few moments and sighed. A ringing sound echoed out and the female lizard walked over to the console and hit a button and a screen lit up. A man covered in shadow was on the other end.

"Ah Chek how are you?" Asked the shadowed caller.

The lizard man hissed. "What do you want worm."

"Ah now is that any way to speak to your old friend?" The voice asked in a condescending tone.

"I should cut your throat you bastard." Was the reply of the large reptile.

"Okay I understand but you should know I think we can help each other." The man said.

"What aid could you possibly provide me?" Demanded Chekensis.

"Well you see I've recently taken an interest in one of the royal family who has escaped to this very planet and I have been informed that you are interested in another." The figure said. "It also seems both our targets have something of an interest in the same human. One Uzumaki Naruto."

Chekensis eyes widened.

"So I propose a deal we work together and take down this Naruto and each of us can get our dream girls before going our own ways." Said the shadowed figure.

Chekensis looked at him nervously as he mulled over his options. On the one hand it wouldn't be very honorable to double team a single opponent. On the other hand Nana deviluke. And on his tail he would have to put up with someone he hated to do it.

"Shove it." The lizard man replied with a hiss. "I have no interest in your little plan."

"Even if that plan guarantees you the hand of the devilukian princess?" The man asked.

"He'll take it." The female lizard said.

"Excellent." The figure replied and cut off the call.

"What are you doing?" Demanded the large male.

The female simply stared him down without flinching. "This is too important to let some little grudge get in our way."

Chekensis growled and walked away.

* * *

Okay I ended this chapter a little earlier than I'd hoped but it seemed a good place and I didn't want to add a bunch of filler talk about falconry just to pad the chapter. The Naruto is an idiot joke only goes so far after all.

Okay for those of you that read the A.N. last chapter sorry about that. That story is under works a few details just need to be sorted out. I need to figure out how Naruto will get to the to love ru verse and how to set up some other things. Also how to add Lala without just using her appearing in his bath. I could use it but its bit predictable and it's hard to make something you know is coming as funny.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.

Warning the author of this story does not endorse smoking, drinking, reading porn in front of under age children or wrestling tigers. Got it? Good.

* * *

Ino and Hinata had were sitting in their training field that morning both slightly surprised to have beaten Naruto. He always arrived first the guy seemed to live for nothing but hitting that log. They stood around wondering what happened until Kurenai arrived.

She looked around and asked. "Where's Naruto?"

"Dunno." Ino said.

"I'm haven't seen him since last night." Hinata said.

"You talked to him last night?" Asked the blonde.

"I said saw." Hinata replied in a disturbingly casual tone. "He was running through a crowd and I lost him."

The other two sweat dropped.

"Hey guys!" came the shouting voice of Naruto.

The trio turned to see Naruto in a dirty, torn, cut up, and bloodstained version of his usual outfit. He fell back as he reached them and Kurenai walked over to help him up. Hinata ran over to help him, and if she got the chance to touch him well all the better. Ino walked over to save him from Hinata.

"_I'm really starting to feel worried about her." _ Ino thought just guessing by the small red drip from Hinata's nose basically what she thought.

As they got close they noticed he had bags under his eyes which were blood shot and then his stomach growled. Naruto looked away with sheepishly.

"What did you do last night?" Kurenai asked looking down at him worriedly.

"Er you see I." Naruto started.

"Roooaaarrrr!" A loud beast roared catching all there attain.

They turned to see a massive bull sized white tiger with a scar on its right eye. It leapt at the trio while they quickly moved to counter.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted.

To the groups surprise the tiger stopped and tilted its head and laid down on front of him.

"That's my new tiger. I caught her last night in training ground forty four." Naruto said.

The trio of his female teammates mechanically turned their heads to him as they realized the rips on his jacket were claw and bite marks.

"Naruto did, did you try to capture a tiger from the forest of death?" Kurenai asked.

"No. I did capture a tiger." Naruto said. "I call her Shiro."

"Creative." Ino said sarcastically.

"Bite me." Naruto snapped back.

A shriek announced the arrival of a large tawny hawk that rested next to them.

"I take it that's yours to." Ino said.

"Yup I call her Sora." Naruto replied cheerfully.

"You named a white tiger Shiro and a bird Sora?" Ino asked.

"I think the blood lose had something to do with that." Naruto said and fainted.

"Well crap anyone know his blood type?" Ino asked.

Both turned to Hinata with flat expressions. She looked back at them.

"Why do you assume I know?" She asked.

"Because you do." Ino replied flatly.

"I don't know every. It's B." Hinata answered having the decency to actually look ashamed for once.

"Huh same as me. Good to know." Ino replied lifting his legs.

Kurenai picked him up from behind as the tiger and hawk started following them. They carried him to the hospital and carried him up to the front desk.

Kurenai looked at the receptionist, a dark haired woman in her thirties, and said. "My student got into a fight with a tiger he's going to need blood."

"Sigh. Code thirteen." The receptionist said.

"Did she just say "Sigh"?" Asked Ino as a two orderlies brought in a stretcher.

"What's a code thirteen?" Asked Hinata.

"Genin got into a fist fight with a tiger." The receptionist replies.

"This happens enough for there to be a code?" Ino asked.

"Oh sure. Every graduating team has at least one genin that thinks it's a good idea to jump a man eating tiger and gets their backside handed to them easily." The woman said not even looking up from paper work. "The Akamichi, Inuzuka, and Uchiha Sasuke all tried and failed too."

"But Naruto won." Kurenai said.

The woman stopped writing and blinked. "You're… You're kidding right."

"Grrrr." Shiro answered for her.

"How did that get in here?" The woman asked frightened.

"Hmm oh that's his pet, the tiger in question." Kurenai replied. One of her students was a crazed stalker and the other was an animal taming jinchuuriki who was engaged to a princess, from another world. Adjusting to a tiger was an easy task in comparison.

"A pet tiger." The receptionist said blue with fear as she slowly turned to the tiger who was licking herself clean.

"Yeah he does stuff like that sometimes." Ino said flatly. "Should we be following him or…?"

"Go ahead but the tiger has to stay in the lobby." The woman said.

The two genin followed Naruto while Kurenai went to go tell the Hokage about it. They walked the halls a little after remembering that neither of them knew Naruto's room number. It continued until they remembered one of them could see through walls. Upon finding the blond's room where he lay in bed with a pint of blood flowing into his arm. Hinata kneeled down next to the bed and stared at the unconscious Naruto. Ino just raised an eyebrow, and of course he had a private room so leaving him alone with Hinata was a little to evil. She wanted gossip not to get her teammate castrated by an angry clan leader/dad. At least not unless he really got under her skin.

Kurenai eventually arrived and found Ino sitting in a corner with a book and Hinata still staring at Naruto over a the railing of his bed at him. She wondered what god she had angered to get the most dysfunctional team.

Meanwhile with team seven.

"Kiba stop trying to fight with Sasuke, Sasuke stop antagonizing Kiba, Shino stop letting them get into fights." Kakashi said lazily flipping through his book.

And again with team ten.

"Sakura stop drooling over candid photos of the Uchiha. Shikamaru wake up. Choji put away the chips." Asuma said while taking a drag on a cigarette and reducing it to only a butt in one go.

Back with team eight.

"_Yep most dysfunctional team." _Kurenai thought shaking her head. "Okay well I guess we can't train today so both of you go home and get your families to cover your training for the day."

Hinata started to reply.

"That's an order." Kurenai said.

Hinata walked out with her head hung low. Ino followed with a slightly happy expression.

"_I'm going to get so wasted after this." _She thought walking out of the door.

The next morning in the same hospital room Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white pupil. He panicked and shot up head butting Hinata and sent her stumbling back while falling into his bed.

"What's going on here?" Ino asked charging in through the door kunai drawn. She found her teammates, one clutching her forehead the other sitting back up with a kunai drain blinking in confusion.

"Well Naruto is awake." Ino said chuckling at Hinata's predicament. Somehow she knew this would happen. Though admittedly she was surprised that it happened before the Hyuuga got the boy's pants off.

"What's going on in here?!" Demanded a young nurse with light brown hair.

"Naruto's confused, Hinata's creepy so just the usual." Ino said putting her weapon away.

"Well if he's awake then could you please get him out of here? Last time we left him alone he dyed all the doctor coats pink." The nurse complained.

"No I didn't!" Naruto shouted.

Ino raised an eyebrow at this why would the nurse lie?

"I dyed them red and the color faded when someone tried to wash it out." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Ino deadpanned.

"Either way you seem to be fine now please leave." The nurse replied flatly.

Ino was about to argue when she realized the perfect excuse presented itself to her. Naruto would need help. She could go to his home and snoop around. Hinata was busy clutching her head and had missed the whole conversation. Ino walked over and said.

"Need a hand getting home." Ino asked.

"I have a tiger for that." Naruto said as the nurse removed the needle and checked to make sure he wouldn't fall over dead.

"Well as your teammate I say you need someone else to go with you." Ino said. "I mean what if you get hurt again the tiger can't do paper work."

Naruto was a bit worried what would happen when Ino got to his house. He went back and forth on it before figuring that if she really wanted to get in she would and it would be better it happen on his terms. He nodded as the blonde helped him out of bed and gave him a shoulder to lean on carrying him down to the lobby. They reached the lobby and as Naruto was signed out he climbed on to the back of Shiro. He also agreed it was a bit of a lazy name now that he had enough blood going to his brain but the name was staying. He'd never admit Ino was right about something if he could help it. It would only encourage her.

Hinata back up in what had been Naruto's room finally got over being smacked in the head by a metal plate and was trying to figure out where Ino and Naruto had gone. She saw out the window the blond duo and tiger walking and decided to do what she did best. Follow quietly and study everything Naruto did in obsessive detail.

The blonds traveled down the road, Naruto getting more space than usual for obvious reasons, as Ino wonder what marvelous secret Naruto was hiding at home that caused him to want to keep her out. Hinata silently followed wondering why they weren't going to Naruto's apartment. They instead wondered into a small suburban neighborhood. As they approached Naruto's house a woman's voice caught both girls attention.

"Ah Uzuki kun you're home." Tearju said as she ran out to Naruto, apparently completely unfazed by him riding a giant tiger.

Naruto nodded while deadpanning. "It's Uzumaki."

"Ah sorry!" Tear shouted.

"Um who are you and how do you know Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Hmm I'm Lunatique Tearju." The older blonde replied politely. "I'm his neighbor."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino his team mate." Ino replied with a smile.

"Oh um we should get you inside." Tear said. "Nana san is worried sick."

Naruto leapt off the tiger and ran in to his house before anyone could see him move. The two blondes stood outside blinking dumbly until they heard a shout of pain. Hey both ran inside to find Nana holding her arms folded glaring at an apologetic looking Naruto who was rubbing his head. Momo was standing back in the corner watching carefully.

"I was worried sick about you and you out wrestling tigers!" She shouted angrily. "You go to the hospital and don't bother to tell me!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Naruto apologized rapidly.

"That's not good enough." Nana said. "No dinner for you tonight."

Naruto flinched and turned blue. "No dinner."

Nana glared at him and everyone present could swear a jolt of electricity shoot through his heart.

"Right completely fair. I totally agree." Naruto said nodding rapidly. "I'm just sad that I won't get eat your cooking."

Nana blushed and turned away. "I-I… Momo was cooking to night."

Momo blinked. She hadn't been informed of this. Also Naruto being a dangerous psycho was definitely looking less and less likely. In fact from what little she knew about the guy he was completely unaware of Nana actually being interested in him. Though to be fare she wasn't entirely sure Nana knew herself. But that was neither here nor there the point was Naruto seemed to be completely whipped by a girl that he didn't think had fallen for him and somehow that didn't seem to be something a psychopath would do. Of course it could still be an act so she'd keep her guard up.

Naruto was simply bowing and scraping as he begged for forgiveness.

"Um who is this?" Ino asked.

This got their attention and they looked up to find Ino staring at them in complete and utter sock at the sight of Naruto being even more of a little pushover than with Sakura. Hinata stared through the door with an evil glare directed at the twin pinkettes convinced it was them that was giving Naruto his lunch boxes.

"Um this is Nana she my…" Naruto started nervously.

"Fiancée." Momo helpfully finished.

"Yeah that." Naruto said as Ino slowly got stars in her eyes.

"EEEEEEEE!" The rest of the room clapped their hands over their ears as Ino squealed. Nana barely had time to react as Ino grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly inspected the girl. "When did you meet? Where is she from? Why didn't you tell me? What is it with you and pink-haired girls with flat chests?"

Naruto's fist crashed down on her skull.

Outside Hinata was staring brokenly into the room as what she discovered sunk in. Naruto is engaged.

"_Well that just won't do at all will it?" _Hinata thought as her face twisted into a deranged smile. _"I can't let some bimbo come from nowhere and take my Naruto kun." _

She snuck away as she tried to figure out how to solve this problem.

Naruto got a chill down his spine but assumed it was because of Ino.

"Look I've been trying to keep this secret especially from our class." Naruto said.

"Well of course I wouldn't want any of them to find out either." Ino said.

Naruto stared open mouthed.

"I mean I'm pretty sure Kiba alone would be a huge pain to deal with." Ino said.

"You're not going to tell everyone and there grandmother about this?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not." Ino said. "They'd probably never believe me anyway."

"Why not?" Momo asked. _"Chance get!"_

"Well he was the dead last and kept pulling all these childish pranks as a kid." Ino said.

"That's it?" Asked the twins. That somehow seemed a little excessive for a full town to shun him.

Naruto just kept gaping in disbelief at Ino.

"_Not getting anything out of him at the moment." _Both twins thought simultaneously.

Ino spent the rest of the afternoon at the Uzumaki/Deviluke residence chatting away happily with the twin alien princesses about assorted things while Tearju and Naruto's pets tried to bring him back into the land of the living with assorted methods. They tried smelling salts, pain, tickling, and, on accident, burying his face in Tear's chest. Seriously it's like their the opposite polls of a magnet or something. Tear sat thinking until she remembered something from a couple days before and jumped up to find their pantry. Ramen might work, if not well lunch.

* * *

Okay so who actually expected the tiger? Because I actually foreshadowed it. Remember six chapters ago when Nana came to his rescue. I love it when the readers create the red herrings for me. Though Naruto will be getting an alien creature next not something mundane like the first three.

Also random poll completely unrelated to this with an Idea about an Inuyasha story that will probably get made later. I would just leave it unmentioned to go naturally but this idea actually seems like it might be entertaining to do. and I would rather mention it in some unrelated stories author note then actually get to trying to make it and make some A.N. chapter because I can't write with it interfering but need a decision and that I can't make causing me to rewrite the pilot half way through about a dozen times. Don't care than just ignore it.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.

A.N.

Sorry this one took so long but I wound up rewriting it like four times because I had a hard time working out something that made up an important part of the chapter.

* * *

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were all sitting cross legged in front of Kurenai who was holding up three slips of paper. The blond duo was unimpressed. They really didn't have a high opinion of their sensei at the moment.

"How is paper going to help us learn ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"There made of a special paper that was made from trees that were fed chakra their whole lives." Kurenai explained. "If you focus charka into it the paper will react to your elemental affinity, if your fire it will burn, water it will get wet, earth will turn to dust, and lightning will crumple and wind will cut in half."

"Oh." Naruto said. "Cool!"

"Now each of you take one." Kurenai said.

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata all took a slip and focused chakra into it. Ino's quickly crumbled, Hinata's burst into flame and Naruto's cut in half.

"Okay well that's actually a good mix." Kurenai said.

The trio looked up at her.

"Wind beats lightning which beats earth which beats water which beats fire which beats wind." Kurenai explained. "Naruto can cover Ino who can cover Hinata."

"So what kind of jutsu do we get to learn?!" Naruto asked quickly getting excited.

"Settle down Naruto first you have to learn how to mold elemental charka." Kurenai said and plucked three leaves. "Here put it between your hands and try to cut it with only your chakra."

Naruto nodded excitedly and plucked a leaf out of her hand.

"Hinata try to light yours on fire." Kurenai said handing over the other two. "Ino see if you can wrap yours in a dirt clod."

The two nodded and got to work.

Kurenai leaned against a tree and wondered.

Flashback.

Kurenai had been called to the Hokage's office while Naruto was recovering from his tiger wounds.

"Why do you want me to teach them elemental manipulation so early?" Kurenai asked the elderly Hokage.

"The well first we can't afford to put him in more danger than absolutely necessary or well end of the world." The hokage explained. "So training him to survive the assorted enemies he has to deal with is important."

"I see." Kurenai nodded.

"Also the other two are clan heiresses." The Hokage said. "All in all I would say if any team needs more thorough training than normal it's yours."

"Yes but I'm not entirely sure it's a good idea to give Naruto and Hinata powerful killing technique's. Ino should be fine but those two." Kurenai said.

"Have I mentioned the group of S-class ninja that want to kidnap Naruto?" Hiruzen said. "Really I can't decide if he's lucky or cursed."

"He has a stalker with the byakugan." Kurenai said. "I'm pretty sure he's cursed."

"Oh for the love of… Tenzou!" The Hokage said face palming.

"Yes." Tenzou replied landing in a crouch next to Kurenai.

"Go seal Naruto's house so that the Byakugan can't be used to spy on him." Hiruzen said.

"I'm on it." Tenzou replied.

The hokage sighed.

Flashback end.

"Sensei?!" Naruto shouted.

"Ye-yes?" She asked.

"It isn't working how do I do this?" Naruto asked holding up a barely cut leaf.

"I wouldn't know my affinity is fire." Kurenai said then looked up. "But I do know someone who can help."

Kurenai crossed her fingers in Naruto's favorite seal and a puff of smoke formed as she formed Kage Bunshin. Naruto stared in awe.

He pointed exaggeratedly and shouted. "You know Kage Bunshin!?"

"Naruto most Jounin in Konoha know Kage Bunshin." Kurenai said.

Naruto hung his head and sighed. He had thought he was special for knowing a forbidden jutsu. But it's something so common. Naruto walked away and tried to focus his chakra and trying to cut his leaf. Ino chuckled at the sight. Then she turned to Hinata and turned blue. Hinata was smiling at a trail of smoke rising off of the leaf.

Naruto sat glaring at his leaf in out of spite. He then summoned all the chakra he could and just tried to cut it in half. The leaf exploded scorching his face and hair.

"How does that work?" Naruto asked smoldering with a trail of smoke flowing off his head and fell backwards.

Several hours, and a cat chase later.

Naruto was walking through fence lined streets heading for the clearing he used to practice trying to grow trees with his chakra still trying to think up uses for the technique.

"_What about punching people with it?" _ His Optimistic side said.

"That is." His pessimistic side started.

"**Awesome! We have to figure out how to do that!" **Naruto thought excitedly.

"Sigh."  The pessimistic side replied.

"**Did you ju**_st say Sigh?" _the other two replied.

Naruto shook his head and started jumping towards his destination. He was already thinking of who to tree punch first. He was about to make it to head to the roofs. He landed harshly on a rotten beam of a fence that exploded under his weight and he crashed through another and landed on something soft. He opened his eyes to find he was currently on top of another person, specifically a girl. He immediately shot up and leapt away. He looked down at the girl he collided head first with as she groaned and started to get up. She had long pink hair, something he seemed to see a lot more recently, was probably a little older than him and had the body of a model. He could tell the last part easily as she was wearing a skin tight white outfit with a bizarre hat that puffed up to look to large with a pair of spirals close to each other on the front and a pair of tiny bat wings.

"**Why does this keep happening to me?" **He wondered.

The girl sat up and as she started to stand up and looked at him.

"Err sorry." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

The girls said nothing just stood up, took two wobbly steps towards him, and fell back down on top of him.

"Crap she must have hit her head when you knocked her over."  The pessimistic side replied.

"**Me we're the same person!" **Naruto replied angrily.

"Yeah but you control the body ergo you did it."  Was the reply.

"_It doesn't matter who did it unconscious girl needs help!" _The other voice shouted.

"**Oh r**ight!" the other two replied in panic.

Naruto pushed the girl up and got out from under her.

"Okay how do we do this? Remember first aid class." Naruto said rubbing his temples. "Oh wait they don't teach first aid class at the Academy."

…

"Why didn't they teach us first aid?!" He shouted. "Who thought that was a good idea?!

Naruto sighed and tried to think of what to do. The obvious approach was to take her to the hospital but he really didn't like the idea of dragging an unconscious girl through the streets. He could only image what would happen if the villagers saw him lugging around a defenseless and pretty girl. Though he figured torches and pitchforks and likely attempts to run him out of town were probably most likely. Then again it would probably beat jail time since there was no way he'd get any kind of fair trial.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud shriek Naruto turned to find a large dog like creature with an armored rounded head with equally protected shoulders front legs and back that appeared to be glowing orange, It's eye's glowed with an eerie blue light, it's midsection and back legs tanned brown and its mouth opened normally at the bottom but the top split in half with armored barbs in place of teeth. All in all an intimidating looking creature.

Naruto panicked and scooped the girl up leaping away as a ball of fire surge forth from the beast's maw.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He shouted in panic. He landed gently on a building made of concrete hoping to avoid lighting the neighborhood ablaze. He looked at the burning fence the creature had hit. "Oh god I can feel the heat from here."

People in the streets started screaming and fleeing. The beast turned towards Naruto slowly and he noticed something new. The thing had a black collar with a strange device on top. As he took a second to wonder what that meant the creature leapt into the air and nearly took his head off landing heavily on the roof.

Naruto leapt away trying to bait the thing away from the civilians and hopefully manage to disappear long enough to find somewhere to hide the girl since fighting whatever one of those was while trying to protect her would probably be a bad idea. And he wasn't about to risk the life of some innocent bystander especially not when he already caused her a fair bit of trouble. He hopped from roof to roof carefully avoiding any building that looked to flammable.

Naruto dodged and ran for what felt like hours, infuriated that with his hands full he couldn't even use Kage Bunshin with his hands full. Slowly but surely however his luck managed to give him the lead. Apparently the thing couldn't keep up with his stamina, really not much could. Naruto jumped safely away to a roof and set the girl down while he launched legion of shadow clones to distract it while he searched for a place to hide her. Naruto set her gently next a large water tower. He drew two kunai and charged the creature. The beast responded by launching a fire ball at him as he flew through the air. With no way to dodge Naruto covered his face and went straight into the fire ball crashing to the ground and screamed in pain as he tried to put out the flames.

The beast roared and charged the burning genin crashing into him. Naruto flew through the air and landed harshly on the roof across the street and slowly got up. The creature leapt across the road and landed with a thud cracking the concrete beneath its massive clawed feet. It stalked towards Naruto opening its mouth in aloud roar. Naruto flung his kunai at the creature but they bounced harmlessly off its thick orange armor.

The beast launched a fire ball and Naruto sent out a shadow clone taking the hit for him. The wave of heat and force of the blast set him back several feet again. He stared at the monstrous being before him and reached for his weapons. The beast charged with its maw wide open ready to take a bite out of him when he was lifted from the ground and pulled through the air as he flew over the air. Naruto stared down at the ground as he felt his legs flap in the breeze. He looked up and saw the girl he crashed into earlier was caring him by the back of his now blackened jacket and the wings on her hat had grown.

She carried him through the air and settled in a field with a sigh of relief.

"What was that thing?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know." The girl said. "I was actually going to ask you."

"_I believe that was a creature called a skag."_ Was the answer that came from the girl's hat.

Naruto stared up at the talking apparel with a half shocked expression. **"Well its official I've gone insane."**

"You mean it we weren't before?" asked the pessimistic side.

"**Oh we were it just wasn't official till now." **Naruto replied.

"_Really? It could just be the blood loss and burns causing this one." _The optimistic side said.

"**It's pretty sad that hearing things caused by major injuries is the optimistic option here." **Naruto thought.

"Hellloooo?" the girl asked waving in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head and nodded. "I'll be f… POCHI!"

A clicking sound alerted him to something crawling out of his pants. Naruto stared down at the centipede and sighed in relief.

"Okay gotta make plan gotta deal with that thing."

"_but won't the jounin get to it first?" _Asked the optimistic side.

"**Maybe but still we can't be sure they even know about it." **Naruto thought.

"It's a giant armored glowing dog like abomination that is glowing orange!" shouted the pessimistic one. "I think they know!"

Naruto stood up and tried to figure out which way they had come from. The creature roared off in the distance catching his attention and Naruto turned to the direction it came from as he got an idea for how to deal with the thing. He crossed his fingers and shouted. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The entire clearing filled with shadow clones. He turned to the girl who was staring in awe at the sudden massive increase in numbers. He nodded smugly to himself and shouted. "Hey you better get out of here because there's going to be a fight."

The girl looked confused as several shadow clones ran off following the sound of roaring. The rest began running around scattering something on the ground. The original hid got rid of his jacket and ordered Pochi to hide. Seeing that the girl didn't move the original grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tree.

As he did the creature landed in the clearing crushing three shadow clones, who from the looks of things were all that remained of the group he sent out.

"_Wait that thing on its neck that seems to be some sort of control device." _ The hat said once again.

The girl looked over and nodded in agreement. Naruto flinched this thing wasn't acting on its own. The talking hat could wait for now he needed a new way to take this thing down, one that wouldn't hurt it too much. He didn't want to kill something that wasn't in control of itself at the moment. He jumped into the clearing where his shadow clones were already doing battle with the skag. He quickly launched a rear attack and managed to kick the thing in its leg. For the first time the hit seemed to effect the fire breathing beast.

His victory was short lived as the thing whirled around and sent him flying through the air with a vicious claw swipe. A dozen of the remaining shadow clones swarmed the skag and grabbed it. What happened next Naruto did not expect, the thing suddenly burst into flame and seared off all the shadow clones. Naruto panicked as he began preforming a series of hand signs. Several more clones got between him at and the creature. The blazing monster surged through the flimsy clones with ease but the few seconds they bought were enough.

Naruto finished the last hand sign and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Jinsoku Kasei no Jutsu!"

The ground glowed bright blue as vines rapidly formed from seemingly now where they quickly engulfed the fiery beast smothering the flame with sheer mass and cutting off the oxygen that allowed the burning to all but the head. Naruto charged forward running through a series of hand signs his palm glowed blue as he grabbed the creature on the only exposed part of its body.

"Ikimono Shukun no Jutsu!"

The skag glowed for several seconds before Naruto pulled his hand back. The flames died down and the vines ripped the collar off the glowing beast. Naruto fell back clutching his wrist and staring at the third degree burns on his hand.

"**Well the girls alright and we didn't kill an innocent animal. All in all that could have gone way worse." ** He thought not even noticing the steam coming from his hand or the fact that it was already visibly healing.

The girl ran over and looked at his hand. As she opened her mouth Naruto asked. "Are you alright?"

The girl stared dumbfounded by the question. He had just fought a giant predator from a death world made of fire grabbed it by the face and was asking her if she was alright. Clearly he was delirious from pain.

"I'm fine but your hand." She replied.

"Oh that don't worry I heal fast." Naruto said waving off his third degree burns. He then flinched as the adrenalin wore off and the sensation of pain returned. "On second thought maybe I should get a pain killer or something."

"I'll help." The girl told him.

Naruto reached into his pack with the nonscorched hand and pulled out a first aid kit. The girl snatched it off him and began pulling out bandages and whatever else looked useful.

"Ah right um who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Lala." The girl said cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"Naruto." He said.

Lala stopped cold what she was doing and looked him right in the face with a strangely intense expression.

"Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto nodded nervously.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto nodded again.

Lala sat quietly for a second before smiling and wrapping him in a bear hug. One so intense it probably did more damage than any non-fire hit the skag had delivered. He struggled to break free and grabbed a hold of something. Lala moaned lightly and her grip loosened as Naruto looked down at what he grabbed. A long tail identical to Nana and Momo's. It took him three seconds to put two and two together.

"Your last name wouldn't be Deviluke would it?" He asked.

Lala's response was to moan out. "M-My taaiillll."

Naruto let go of the appendage marking that down to ask about later.

"So um." He started.

"_Yes this is the first princess Lala Satalin Deviluke." _ The hat spoke.

Naruto stared up at it. "So do you have a name um Hat san.

"_I am Peke and all-purpose costume robot built by Lala sama." _ It replied.

"What's a robot?" Naruto asked.

"_An artificially intelligent machine that can operate independent of a user."_ Peke relied.

"Oh cooool." Naruto said.

Meanwhile IN SPACE!

"Okay so explain to me how you needed me for the _incredibly complex and sure fire_ plan of send a skag to hunt down the girl and kill the ninja." Chekensis asked snickering.

"The skag was merely phase one I needed to gather them all in one place." The shadowed man replied. "Your part doesn't come until phase three."

* * *

Okay there's Lala's intro and Naruto acquiring his first alien creature. I plan to balance his team out with three mundane if large earth animals and three alien beasts. I've got two. The fire elemental skag and an ice elemental creature. There is one thing I need and that is a lightning type being for the third.

Any way for now character intros are done so I can move onto team eights C rank soon. Yami won't show up until around the beginning of the Chuunin exams and Mea won't show up till after Yami.

Jinsoku Kasei no Jutsu- Rapid growth technique. Uses chakra to accelerate cellular mitosis and manipulate the growth and form of plant life.

Just to be on the safe side no this is not mokuton that can make trees and wood from pure chakra this is manipulation of an already existing plant seed. Explanation on how he got it to where he did later.

Also yes the skag was the hard part it took me awhile to come up with a creature I like. Also to be sure note that Lala has an interst in him but at the moment it's just curiosity about her future brother-in-law. Also i know fire skags are supposed to be on fire at all times but for simplictiy sake just assume he's like Moe the optional boss fight from early in the first Borderlands. I do not own Borderlands.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or To love Ru. (Or Borderlands.)

A.N.

Okay this chapter is short but in order to move on I need to decide something important. The first mission is tied to one change and I've got a poll to help decide and need to do that so this chapter was a bit of filler that I came up with to take the spot and not annoy people with an A.N. chapter.

* * *

Naruto got out of bed that morning with and scratched his stomach as he drowsily walked towards the bath room. He stepped in and sat on the can still too out of it to be bothered to aim. He heard the sound of a door sliding and turned his head. Out of a cloud of steam stepped Lala stark naked with only her falling hair blocking the nipples of her large exposed breasts, no such block existed for below the waist however.

"Good morning Naruto." She said cheerfully.

Naruto's response was a stream of blood flying out of his nose before losing consciousness. Lala panicked and rushed over to see if he was all right. The door opened with Nana in a tank top and shorts and Momo in a shirt and panties walked looked in.

"What's going on so…?" Nana asked. "What's going on here?!"

Lala turned around and said. "He came in while I was getting out of the bath and a jet of blood shout out of his nose and he fainted."

Naruto twitched and started to comeback around. He sat up and his eyes opened again. He straightened up and through half shut eyes he saw the three girls in front of him. He panicked and tried to stand up, and fell on his face still woozy from a moment ago.

"You okay down there?" Asked Momo.

"I think so." Naruto said.

The three stared at him after a few seconds Nana asking. "Are you going to stand up?"

"As soon as I get the feeling back in my legs." Naruto said.

Nana sighed and kneeled down to help him up. "Come on."

Naruto tried to move the wet noodles he called arms up around her shoulder. Nana lifted his arm and moved him up so she could carry him and hoisted him off the floor. She pulled him along and set him in his bed.

"Do you need anything?" Nana asked.

"Huh you're not mad at for seeing Lala naked?" Naruto asked.

"Did you know she was in there?" Nana asked.

"No!" Naruto said quickly. "I was half asleep and couldn't tell anything."

"Then I'm not mad." Nana said.

"Then could you open the top drawer I've got blood replenishing pills in there." Naruto said sighing in relief.

Nana pulled open a drawer on the night stand Naruto's alarm clock was on and pulled out a small pill bottle full of tiny red pills.

"Wait haven't I seen these in the medicine cabinet?" She asked.

"Probably." Naruto said taking the bottle. "I've got like five bottles of these around the house."

Nana stared at him with a questioning eyebrow raised and asked. "Why?"

"I train by wrestling a tiger and a skag." Naruto said. "I figured they'd come in handy."

Naruto popped one of the pills and closed it up. Nana put the bottle away and put it back and placed it in the drawer. She turned over and Naruto was out like a light. She patted him on the head once and left shutting the door behind her letting him sleep it off.

**************************************Scene******************************************

Naruto got out of bed at sun set and looked around before drifting down the stairs he found the house strangely quiet. He walked into the living room to find Nana sitting alone in the living room with a cup of tea. She smiled over at him as he scratched his head and asked. "Nana, where are Lala and Momo?"

"They're not here." She said taking another sip of tea.

"Ah Nana san." Said a familiar female voice as Tearju Lunatique as she stepped out of the Kitchen. "Oh Uzuki kun how are you?"

Naruto just waved not even bothering to correct her, or wonder why she was there for that matter. He simply sat on the couch. Tearju walked over and settled in next to Naruto sidling up close. Naruto blushed a bit and started to nervously slide away only to meet resistance in the form of some on the other side. He turned to see Nana sitting right there turned towards him. He was going to ask what was going on but as soon as his lips parted Nana kissed him on the lips tongue sliding into his mouth.

His mind froze as her arms wrapped around him and Tearju slid up behind him. She reached around and pulled him closer to her. Her hand slid slowly down to his waist and began massaging between his legs. Tear unzipped the front and his member easily came free. Nana pulled back her tongue still out as a string of saliva ran from one mouth to the other. She looked down and licked lips as Tear pulled to be facing out. The female duo slid off the couch and Naruto used the new found freedom of his mouth to ask. "Why are you doing this?"

As the duo got on their knees Nana said. "You've been working so hard."

Tearju continued with. "We figured you deserved a little… Reward."

Naruto shuddered as she finished the last word. Tearju began licking along the shaft and Nana ran her tongue gently along the head. The two licked the engorged member before them with steadily increasing speed and vigor until a twitching alerted all three present to the impending burst. A surge of hot milky liquid shot up covering the two ladies' faces.

Tear smiled and started to remove her top as Nana started taking Naruto's pants off. As the busty blonde's top hit the floor showing the black silk bra beneath got to work on getting his jacket off while Nana removed her dress. Nana's garment was swiftly tossed aside revealing that beneath was only a pair of red and white striped panties. She rushed him pulling his shirt over his head and by the time it was off Tear was completely naked from the waist down. Tear pulled him up and slid off his boxers as Nana slid off her panties and tossed them recklessly aside.

As Nana pushed him down onto the floor Tearju slipped off her bra and tossed it aside as Nana began grinding against his stiffening member. Tear circled around and lowered herself towards his face. Naruto stared for a second at the pink slit in front of him before his tongue left his mouth and licked along it. Tear moaned as Nana started to rise slowly from her position. Then in a swift fluid motion Nana bolted down on him.

His member entered her warm moist insides and his hands grabbed her waist. She moved her hips up and down moaning loudly with each thrust as his tongue treated Tearju. The two women looked at each other half lidded and kissed. Tearju thrust her tongue into the pinkette's mouth, who began sucking it and massaging it with her own. Naruto felt the final surge approach and with a great heave pulled Nana down and unleashed hot fluid deep inside.

******************************************Scene**************************************

Naruto snapped awake and confused for a split second before feeling the sticky mess in his boxers that told him what happened. He looked down at the wet spot and shook his head.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked himself getting out of his bed.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a clean pair of underwear and some clean clothes. He pulled the sheets of his bed and clumped it together and after checking to see if everything was clear darted to the bathroom and jolted into the bath section which throwing hiding the sheets and stuffing the clothes and sheets into a basket to wash later. He sighed as he filled the tub and started showering himself off with a sigh.

"Now why did I have that dream?" He wondered rinsing himself.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"Whose there?" Naruto asked.

"Um it's me, Lala." Said the girl's voice.

"Okay." Naruto said reaching for the soap again.

"Sorry about that." said Lala. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naruto replied.

She went silent for a moment as Naruto finished cleaning himself and slipped into the bath.

"Hey why I was curious." Lala said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you grab that skag?" Lala started.

"Houkamaru." Naruto interrupted.

"Huh?" Lala asked.

"His name. It's Houkamaru." Naruto said.

She went silent for a second before asking in a surprisingly soft tone said. "Why did you shove your hand onto Houkamaru while he was on fire?"

"Well I he wasn't in control of himself." Naruto said. "It wouldn't be right to hurt someone that could even control itself. So I had to use my technique to keep him from going wild while I set him free."

"And it's" Lala started.

"He not it." Naruto interrupted again.

"And he's okay with this?" Lala asked.

"Well he said that compared to the place he came from this is paradise so he wants to stay." Naruto said.

"You asked him about that?" the pinkette queried.

"Yeah why wouldn't I." Naruto said. "I mean if he's going to be risking his life fighting with me I'm not going to make him do something he doesn't want to."

Lala went quiet for a moment and said in a wistful tone. "I'm happy Nana met you."

Before Naruto could ask what she meant she left. **"Well that was weird. And why did she come in here in the first place?" **

"Hell if I know." 

"_Maybe she just wanted to talk." _

"**You guys are no help at all." **

*************************************Scene*******************************************

Lala was sitting in her room thinking hard about something.

"_Hmm maybe I won't have to leave after all."_ She thought. _"Dad's already interested and he's way nicer than any of the others." _

She stared at the roof. _"Should make sure she's okay with it first." _

**************************************Scene******************************************

"**Ah well I'm sure it wasn't important." **Naruto thought.

****************************************Scene****************************************

Elsewhere in SPACE!

"So remind me again what we're doing." Chakensis said exasperatedly.

"Waiting for the third member of our little group to arrive in order to begin phase two." The man in shadow replied. "The bastard is always late."

Whoops wrong part of space. Meanwhile on Zastin's ship.

A man in shadow with a spiked head and waving tail appeared on a large view screen with a skeletal border surrounding it. He spoke in a deep commanding tone. "Zastin Momo and Lala are still missing."

"I thank you for the update your majesty but." Zastin started.

"Silence!" The king said. "Now as I was saying Lala and Momo are missing and reports say that they are on earth."

Zastin stared at the screen and nodded shouting. "We will find them immediately."

"Good also keep an eye out I believe a certain pain in the ass was seen heading your way and if you get the chance to do something about him I would be willing to overlook the fact that not one but two of my daughters got away and hid on a planet under your watch." The king said.

Zastin turned a dark shade of blue as he said. "Of course your majesty. Thank you for your generosity."

* * *

And there you go a chapter the first lemon of the story, there will be more non dream sequence ones later, a threesome that actually had character development behind it, and some development for Lala not bad for a shorter than normal filler chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or to love ru.

Ryo conversion rate (1 ryo = 10 yen its on narutopedia if you don't believe me)

edit thanks Deltablacknaruto for pointing out an error in editing it has been corrected.

* * *

Naruto, Ino, and Kurenai sat in a field as Kurenai looked over the blond. The team had been gathered to see how their fighting skill had come along. Naruto had fought Ino in the first round.

Flash back

Naruto and Ino stood across from each other in an open field focusing on seeing which of the two would move first. Kurenai, Hinata, and Naruto's pets sat to the side. Explaining the Skag wasn't doable without giving away the alien thing. And while Kurenai knew to Naruto's amazement telling the other two was not something to dump on them just yet.

The two genin stood across from each other until Naruto got impatient and dropped his guard to make his favorite cross seal and with a puff of smoke and a shout formed twenty or so clones. He got a blunted training kunai to the shoulder for his trouble. He stumbled back holding his shoulder but smirked as his clones charged the blonde. The group surrounded Ino quickly and charged. Ino dodged a punch to the face and kicked the offender in the gut and popped the clone but was kicked in the side.

The original Naruto moved in while the fight was going and slipped into the crowd. Ino punched one the clones in a cross counter. Another punch landed on her as she disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log stood was sent through the air. Naruto and his army of shadow clones looked around as several clones suddenly popped at once and several training kunai fell to the ground. Another clump of clones were hit by a cluster of training shurikans while charging at the direction the kunai were thrown from.

Naruto reached Ino as a clone took a swing Ino swerved out of the way and punched the clone popping it. Naruto punched her in the stomach while Ino lodged a kunai in a clone popping it. Ino coughed and glared as the remaining five Narutos stood moved on her. She smirked and swept the leg taking two of the clones down. Ino then twisted her and kicked one of the far left Naruto and kept going catching all three and sent the trio of Narutos flying.

The trio crashed into the ground and only the original survived and got up with a groan. He formed the seal again but was intercepted by a swift right to the face. He was knocked back and stumbled a bit. Naruto pulled back and took a wild swing only to receive a left straight right in the nose. Naruto stepped back and got a knee to the get and a swift upper cut to the chin. As his head flew back he grabbed Ino's shoulders and brought down a wicked head but on her.

Ino hit her knees from the blow and grabbed her head and Naruto punched Ino in the jaw and knocked her back who bounced along twice. Ino started breathing heavily as she stood up and saw Naruto coming at her. She pulled back and as Naruto swung with a huge blow. Ino landed a blow to Naruto's jaw from beneath as his fist stopped just in front of her face. Naruto fell back and with a groan and was down for the count.

Flash back end.

Ino and Hinata slumped down on either side of Naruto. Ino despite winning took far longer to recover than Naruto. The trio sat in silence as Kurenai looked them over. It was several minutes before she finally spoke up.

"Okay I don't think there's a way around this you two are going to need some form of weapon." The red eyed jounin said.

"Huh why?" Asked the blondes in unison.

"Ino you have skill, but you're not strong enough considering how many times you had to hit Naruto just to bring him down." Kurenai explained.

"That has nothing to do with strength he's just built like a slab of concrete." The blonde complained rubbing her sore knuckles.

"And Naruto you seem to be fairly strong."

Naruto got a cocky grin.

"But that doesn't mean a thing if you never connect." Kurenai finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means your stubby arms can't touch the other guy." Ino deadpanned.

Naruto glared over at her.

"And both of you lack any real combat techniques." Kurenai interrupted. "Even your Kage Bunshins are just a support technique and can only fight at a fraction of the originals level due to their fragility and being weaker than the original."

"So what are we supposed do about that?" Naruto asked. "I mean what should we get?"

Kurenai thought it over for another moment before saying. "We'll have to figure that out won't we. Alright after lunch instead of a mission we're going to a blacksmith to see what we can do."

****************************************Scene****************************************

Team Eight approached a large building with a green roof and a faded sign hanging on the outside. The sign read "Nenshouaian blacksmith."

They walked in the front door and found the inside contained several weapon racks containing assorted tools of death stacked on display and a counter where business was conducted. Double edged swords, Katana's, Combat bows with full quivers hung next to them, Iron staves, spears, clubs and even a few pairs of nunchucks. The three genin stared at the collection in awe as a booming voice came from the door to a backroom they hadn't noticed. "I'll be with you in a minute."

The trio of genin looked at each other and turned back to the door as a large man with leathery tanned skin walked out of the back room. He stood a full head taller than Kurenai and with broad shoulders and a was a heavily muscled with a thick brown beard and moustache along with slicked brown hair held back by a sweat soaked white head band wearing a thick black apron and white long sleeved shirt to and matching pants to protect him from the heat of the forge. He wiped a pair of large hands clean as he asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a pair of genin that need some armament." Kurenai answered.

The man nodded a looked over the trio a warm smile as he looked over the teacher and two girls that turned to disinterest hiding out right scorn on Naruto. "Certainly do you have any idea what the young ladies might work with?"

"It's only one of the girls Naruto needs one as well." Kurenai answered.

"I see." The man answered flatly. "Well let him look around while I help the other."

Naruto deflated as he drifted towards one of the racks and started lazily eyeing up the merchandise on it. The man meanwhile turned towards the two girls with a polite smile. "Now which of you two needs the weapon."

"Err I do." Ino replied awkwardly looking over to the depressed blond.

Hinata free decided to aid the orange clad boy. She looked over the merchandise, trying to remember what she could about weaponry, before seeing a rack of Katanas somewhere in the back her mind she remembered hearing that they were one of the best cutting weapons available. She walked over to and took a shorter one presenting it to Naruto.

"How about this?" She asked presenting a the blade, the thing was long in a red hilt with an ornate dragon wrapped around the length and a finely decorated yellow crossguard with a lotus on each side and hilt wrapped in a fine red dyed leather with a tassel hanging off the back with a tuft of some kind of animal hair. Hinata thought it seemed a properly heroic looking tool for her crush.

"No I need something for longer fights not a dueling weapon that'll get dull after hitting something three times and needs a bunch of maintenance ." The blond replied completely straight.

This drew looks of confusion from both of his team mates, his teacher, and the hostile shop keep.

"What I actually paid attention some times." Naruto replied. "If it was interesting."

"I-I see I'll put it back then." Hinata said disappointed.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before until the Hyuuga heiress returned again with a short double edged blade with a sleek black sheath and hilt.

"What about this one?" She asked.

"No I need something with a bit of reach to it." Naruto said. "Also swords are expensive I've gotta be able to eat and pay rent to so there out of the questions. Thanks though."

And once again Hinata slinked off to return the weapon. And once more the team began looking over the assorted weaponry. And once more Hinata approached with another weapon. A long black staff capped at both ends with steal for increased power.

"Um it's nice but I need something that can be learned quickly." Naruto said sounding like he was starting to regret having to send her away every few seconds before she could ask.

She wandered off again as Naruto looked as a set of throwing knives before deciding he'd be just as well off with kunai. Hinata returned with, to the amazement of both Naruto and Kurenai, an iron Kenabo bigger than she was.

"Um I don't think I can use that." Naruto said staring at the massive weapon with a sweat drop. "It's way too big."

Hinata sighed and walked away far too easily carrying the massive spiked club. She began looking around the assorted racks until she came across an interesting set up a stack of bows. _"Cheap, small, ranged, more than a couple uses. It's perfect!"_

She carefully took a simple short bow, black finish with no real patterns or designs, presented it to Naruto. The blond awkwardly took it and looked it over.

"Well I can't really make this my specialty since it's no good at close range." He said nervously.

Hinata's expression went from excited to melancholy as she grabbed the bow and pulled. Naruto held tight.

"Umm?" She started to ask a question only to be preempted.

"I said I could make it my specialty but having a back never hurts." Naruto said. "After all get the first blow before they even see me and I'll have the advantage later."

The shop keep raised an eyebrow. _"Pretty good reasoning and he cheered the girl up." _

Naruto slipped away from the black haired Hyuuga as he started looking over the other tools. As he looked over racks of swords, spears, and daggers something caught his eye. A simple hand axe, steel head built into a handle of the same with a bit of leather wrapped at the base for grip, the length was perfect as well long enough to give reach without being so long it would mess up his balance, the sturdy design would be easy to maintain and last awhile in a pinch, and use would be as simple any idiot could swing an axe. It was perfect. He lifted the tool, an axe was far too versatile to be called a mere weapon, and tested how it felt in his hand.

He smiled broadly as he moved gently through a swing the weight of the head making it feel as though it would have some real oomph behind it when swung for real. Only one thing left to find out.

"Hey what's this axe cost?" He shouted over holding the weapon where it could be seen.

"480 ryou." The man shouted back.

"Perfect." Naruto said. He then got two quivers worth of arrows, and a belt with a loop meant to hold a sheath so he could keep the axe at his hip and took a spot next to Kurenai while Ino's weapon was decided.

Ino hmmed as she looked through assorted tools. She had a slightly different view than Naruto and his brute force easy to use tool. She wanted something that had a bit more of skill associated with it. Naruto was the blunt force of the group. She was about the technique a weapon designed for fine cutting rather than simply hacking through with power. A sword was the first on her list of tries but fell through as most were still brute force tools or not designed for extended combat.

The next set was a collection of knives but those required her to get close. A staff was a maybe but at the end of the day she couldn't hit hard enough to make any use out of it. As she drifted out of the pole arms though she saw something that called to her. A long Naginata with finely curved blade, the handle crimson red and a little longer than she herself was tall.

She took it feeling the weight in her hands, it was perfect long enough to deal with adults who would have more reach but with a blade that would allow for a clean cut rather than trying to muscle her way into damage, but still having the blunt end if she needed a nonlethal k.o. for capture or to avoid a mess.

"I think I'll take this." She said.

"An excellent choice Young miss." The man said. "Now if you'll just come around to we can discuss the bill."

The Yamanaka walked around to the counter as the man looked wrote down the cost on a receipt. Ino picked it up and stared in shock.

"What?" The man asked. "You can afford it right?"

"Ye-yeah send the bill to the Yamanaka clan." Ino said.

Naruto presented the man with his choices. As the man passed him the bill he asked. "And exactly who are you charging this to?"

Naruto pulled out a rather fat looking frog wallet as he looked at what he had to pay. He pulled out a wad and handed it over while keeping a close watch on the older man.

"Um why are you?" the bearded.

"Change." Naruto said curtly.

"Give me a chance to count it up first." The man said feeling a bit unnerved by the blonds focused stare. The man quickly counted up what the blond handed over and pulled out a lock box from beneath the counter. He quickly sorted out a few bills and coins which he passed over with the receipt. "Here now stop looking at me like that you're creeping me out."

Naruto counted the money quickly before stuffing the change back in his frog wallet and clamping it shut. He stuffed it into his pocket, slid his bow and quivers over his shoulder and put the axe in its new holster.

"Err sensei can you actually teach us to use these things?" Ino asked looking at her Naginata and Naruto's bow and arrow. "I mean a weapon we don't know how to use isn't going to do much good."

"I'll see what I can do about finding you and extra instructor; I believe one of the kounichi trainers at the academy was experienced with a naginata." She said. "And there should be someone who can teach Naruto archery but I don't know about the axe."

"I know how to use an axe." Naruto said.

"You do?" The other three asked in unison. Half expecting some other bit of crazy hidden weapon knowledge.

"Yeah it's an axe, step one swing at enemy, step two see if he's still fighting back, step three repeat steps one and two as needed." Naruto said.

The trio sweat dropped.

Ino asked. "Isn't that a bit… simplistic?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I picked it?" Naruto said. "No expensive training required."

Ino flinched at the expensive training part. She had completely forgotten she'd likely have to pay an instructor. Naruto simply whistled as he headed off on his own.

* * *

And now both Naruto and Ino have some nonsupport based combat methods. The next chapter will cover what is basically the first mission.

Yeah Naruto's weapon of choice is an axe. See the thing about swords is there a symbol of skill, it takes time, effort, and money to become even a rank amateur swords man but an axe is an easy weapon to learn. It still takes time to master but the basics are pretty simple and it's brute force nature fits Naruto's unskilled but strong nature a bit better. As for the bow, well that was pretty much rule of fun though it does mean once he actually gets the whole wind nature manipulation thing down later in the story he's basically packing a quiver full of long range swords. Also because apparently bows not being known in the Narutoverse is some kind of common belief apparently I would like to point out that Inari used a crossbow and Kidomaru uses a normal bow made of his chakra silk, they're just not as cinematic so tend to not get use since close quarters combat looks better they do exist.

And lastly there Hinata fans be happy she wasn't the but monkey or a complete pyscho this chapter. Believe it or not I don't particularly like or hate her. The Yandere jokes are just fun to write is all.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or to love ru.

* * *

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata sat in a booth in a restaurant. They were on their first mission an escort job protecting a merchant opening a branch in a town that was just on the border between Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. Not very far in fact the trip back was only expected to last a day. In fact even with the civilians they'd be nearly there already but for one major problem.

"Yuhi chan feel free to order whatever you please I assure you I can afford anything here HAHAHAHA." A large tanned man proclaimed in a booming cocky voice.

"I don't want anything now if you're rested could we please get back on the road?" Kurenai said a cross popped vein on her for head.

Their client had fallen for Kurenai sensei at first sight and kept stopping the group to hit on and or impress her. The guy could not take a hint either. Naruto and Ino had constantly had to restrain themselves from flipping out on her. Kurenai was clearly sick of his antics but didn't want to risk insulting him for fear of losing repeat business. Even Hinata had gotten sick of the man despite initially being excited to have Naruto out of town and away from his fiancée. Turns out the guy wanted Naruto up near him when he found out that his hawk would be on the lookout so he had warning enough to hide.

Naruto set his drink down and stood up walking off. The constant stops to rest and eat really weren't meshing well with his restless nature.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Asked Kurenai as he walked out.

"I'm gonna stretch my legs outside." Naruto said waving back.

"Just don't wander too far off I want to be ready to leave at any moment." Kurenai said.

"Got it." Naruto replied.

He stepped out and reached for the axe he had holstered on his belt. He pulled it out and getting to a nice clear area began swinging it two handed. He focused solely on the metal weapon in his hands. He focused heavily on the blade.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A girl screaming caught his attention.

He looked at the door real quick and turned to the direction of the sound.

"Oh hell!" Naruto shouted running for the source of the sound.

He leapt into the trees and landed in a branch shouting in the direction of the cart convoy. "Sora, Shiro come on!"

The bird took off with a loud shriek and the tiger bound into the forest. The boy and his beasts ran through the foliage looking around for a woman.

"Ahhhhh!" the sound came again closer and needing a slight change of direction to reach.

He saw what he was looking for a girl with green hair and purple eyes in a yellow summer dress. She was being chased by four large men in silver colored shirts and black pants holding up long swords and two holding a long L shaped glowing device and a third twirling a bolo above his head.

Naruto burst into the clearing and swung his axe cutting a torso long diagonal cut down the back of the bolo wielder. The man dropped his weapons and reached for the wound on his back groaning in pain. Naruto stepped away and stared in surprise for a moment at the man's wound which bled blue.

"_Wel_l cr**ap!"** Naruto thought.

"_Aliens more aliens!"_ the cynical part of his mind shouted. _"What are we some kind of magnet for these things?"_

"Apparently."Even the optimistic part agreed exasperated.

The bleeding man turned around and pointed at him shouting. "Kill that brat."

"Uh oh." Naruto muttered.

The two men leveled the metal things at Naruto and squeezed their fingers. Naruto jumped as they did this. Two bolts of light lanced out one missed Naruto while the other hit him in the leg passing through easily. Naruto landed and clutched his leg with one hand.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Naruto screamed in pain.

A loud shriek from above caught their attention as Sora swooped down from above and its talons hitting one of the eyes of one of the men with the guns. The other didn't even get that much warning as Shiro pounced on it from behind and sunk her fangs into the neck of the alien severing the spinal cord. Naruto tied his leg with his head band and switched to his bow. The hawk moved onto the man Naruto cut.

"Hey get on the tiger!" Naruto shouted drawing and arrow and aiming at the man that had only a cutlass.

As the man went to move on the tiger and the arrow pierced his throat. The one eyed man aimed at Naruto the blond but the missing eye through off his aim and Naruto was able to bury and arrow in his chest as the blast hit a tree behind him. The man tried to aim at him again as Naruto shot a second arrow into the man's stomach and fell over clutching the arrow.

Shiro ran up and Naruto climbed on as the man who had been wielding the bolo batted ineffectually at the hawk. The bird flew away following after the duo as the man looked over the damage.

"I've got to tell the boss." The man said. "He's not going to be happy about this."

Naruto rode back to the place the rest of the team had been clutching at the wound which was still bleeding. The girl clung to his back as she looked at his leg. The tiger entered the clearing and ran up to the convoy.

Ino had been standing outside four about five minutes wondering where Naruto had run off to. She had gotten sick of listening to the client's bragging and showing off. As her patience began to wear thin she saw Shiro approaching with Naruto and someone else on her back. A closer look revealed it to be an incredibly pretty girl. She stared at him them in shock.

"_That. That. That Casanova!" She thought. "Enemy of women."_

Then the tiger landed next to her and she realized something was wrong. Naruto wasn't sitting up the girl was holding him, his eyes were closed, and his skin was pale. She panicked and grabbed him off the back of the large feline and pulled him inside the restaurant shouting over her shoulder. "Hey you come in here and tell us what happened."

Elsewhere on the bridge of a ship hovering just inside of the atmosphere.

"So the Jewelria has escaped." An androgynous person in a loose silver shirt and black pants with a cutlass at their waste with waist length black hair tied in a braid and grey eyes said.

"Yes Captain Leth." Replied the bolo wielding thug bowed on the ground.

"And a local managed to kill the entire rest of your squad." Leth replied. Turning over to the man with an icy glare said. "Well what are you waiting for get the rest of the men together and find them."

The man nodded rapidly and ran away.

"Hmm someone who could deal with my men." A smile crossed the face of effeminate alien. "This could be a fun trip after all."

Back at the restaurant.

"So that's what happened." Kurenai asked.

"Yes." The girl answered with a nod.

Naruto stirred for a moment and rolled on his side.

"Got it." Ino said pulling a small jar of red pills out and slipping it into Naruto's mouth. After making him chew and swallow it she sat back and asked. "So now what Kurenai sensei?"

"Well since the trail leads back here we don't have much of a choice." Kurenai answered. "Ino Hinata fortify the place, I'll go set some traps in the forest."

The trio split up and the teacher moved so fast that to the untrained eye she just disappeared. Naruto himself started to stir and slowly sat up again. He groaned and looked around groggily.

"What happened?" He asked. "When did we get back here?"

"You passed out from blood loss." Ino explained. "We bandaged your wound, good thing you got here when you did or you might have been in trouble."

"Oh." Naruto said. "So what should I do?"

"Stay in here." Ino said. "Like you are now you'd probably get in the way."

"What I'm fine?" Naruto said standing up. He immediately fell to his knees.

"Right fine stay in here and protect the girl if you really need to do something." Ino said.

"Fine." Naruto said. After all it didn't take a genius to figure out that someone that couldn't stand you couldn't fight.

He sat next to the girl he had brought with him and pulled his bow out with his eyes on the door. Ino left quickly followed by Hinata who looked at Naruto nervously for a second and ran.

"So my names Naruto. What's yours?" Asked the young ninja.

"Run." She replied.

Naruto turned to the door holding up the bow and reaching for the quiver. "Are they here already?"

"My name in Run." She said with a sweat drop. "Run Elise Jewelria."

"So I take it you're not from earth." He said calmly.

She stared at him for a second and asked. "What?"

"I've met some before those guys attacking you had weird weapons, and those guys bled blue." Naruto said suddenly sounding a lot more lucid.

She just blinked and stared for a minute before looking away. Naruto looked at her flatly as he waited for an answer.

"Yes." She finally said. "I'm from Memorze I was on my way here to meet up with a friend when a group of space pirates found my ship and chased me to the surface."

Naruto nodded and as they suddenly a shout came from outside. Naruto charged out the door arrow ready to aim and found a group standing outside an androgynous black haired person holding Hinata up by the throat. Ino was fighting three men with her naginata. Shiro and Sora moving around the pirates and attack them weaving in and out. Naruto glared as the black haired alien turned to him and smiled.

"That's him!" A bandaged man shouted.

"This is the one that took out three of you." Leth said. "Hmm well I can't say I wasn't expecting someone more … imposing."

"He had these beasts to help him." Said the same crew man gesturing to the no captured tiger and the hawk doing everything it could not to get shout out of the sky.

Naruto taking advantage of the distraction drew his arrow and aimed at the one holding Hinata.

"Well then I suppose I should let my pet play with him." The androgynous pirate said with a sadistic sneer as a bolt of lightning arced from their shoulder. The arrow was vaporized in an instant and Naruto heard and explosion.

"Mew." A small creature sounded as it crawled up into view. A tiny yellow creature with long pointed rabbit like ears on a body similar to a cat with but with three fluffy tails twice as long as its body and large solid green eyes tilted its head as it looked at Naruto inquisitively.

"This is my cute little pet, Reol." Leth said looking at Naruto. "He doesn't get to play much so please try not to die too quickly."

Naruto glared before taking another shot at the captain. The small creature's eyes glowed brightly as electricity arced into on a single point in the middle which then flew out blasting the arrow. Naruto jumped evading the attack at the last second and landed watching as the ground he stood on not even a second ago scorched and smoking.

Naruto quickly formed a cross shaped seal. Another surge of lightning flew in his direction. He jumped as high as he could shouting. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke blotted out the sun throughout the gap in the forest that the restaurant was loaded in. An army of countless Narutos surged out of the cloud at the ground some with clenched fists, already aiming bows, most with drawn axes as they descended screaming from the sky.

The pirates on the ground stared in shock at the copies.

"Shake it off this is just some kind of illus…" One of them started to shout before an ax was buried in his skull. Then another fell screaming as his arm was cut off and several more as arrows pierced them in a solid sheet.

"There real." Leth said in awe. Then to the shock of the Naruto's and horror of his crew he began to chuckle.

"What is he?" Ino wondered aloud taking advantage of the gap the Naruto clones had created.

The captain then simply tossed Hinata aside like and drew his cutlass from its scabbard. He raised it so that it covered all of his face below his eyes and said. "Well well it's been a long time since I've got to play with such a fun toy. Prove yourself entertaining enough and I may even keep you around as my personal play thing."

Naruto had no time to respond in the blink of an eye three clones were gone. Leth moved among clones with ease annihilating entire groups with every stroke of his blade. A mad cackling that sent chills down the spine of every conscious person in ear shot rang as the captain carved a swath through the clones as well as any of his men to slow to get out of the way.

Naruto didn't stay still for long quickly organizing a counter attack and rushing the swordsman from all directions. A flash of steel carved through those attacking head on before they even got close. Leth moved so fast all that could be seen was a blur as he did a perfect three hundred sixty degree spin and a flash of steel easily dispatched the army. As the clones popped into smoke a second surge of clones burst out. Axes swung as cutting the mad swordsman several times before another flash spelled doom for the second wave.

The real Naruto was launched out of the cloud as long cut along his chest. He slammed his feet to the ground.

"Good good that's what I like." Leth said face red and eyes fixed on Naruto.

Naruto grinned back. "That was just the start."

"Oh." Said the captain licking the blood from the blade. "And what's next."

Suddenly Leth felt a searing pain and clutched his leg. He looked over to a long black centipede crawling up onto Naruto clacking as it did so.

"That." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Poison huh" Leth replied but rather than looking worried he was smiling. "Oh you will be a fun toy."

Naruto didn't get to ask what he meant as a flash of light caught hit him in the leg exactly where the previous wound was wrapped. He grabbed the wound and shouted in pain. A blow to the back of the neck hit as his world went dark.

Leth threw Naruto over his shoulder and shouted to his men. "All right boys grab everyone here as cargo and lets go."

A kunai slashed along his cheek. He turned slowly to see a Kurenai standing in a tree.

"Unfortunately for you I can't allow that to happen."

* * *

It's back sorry for the delay a combination of creature design preplanning and getting caught up in other things got in the way.


End file.
